I'll Teach You
by Aerith-Kisaragi97
Summary: "I saw them in the corridor" He said simply. I froze for a moment then looked at him "So you know" I stated  AerithxVincent
1. A Normal Day

**A/N – So this is my new story, and I'll update when I can but please understand I'm doing my GCSE's so there is ALOT of work I get TT Also Zack, Cloud and Sephy are REALLY big bullies to Aerith in this. Just warning if you're a hardcore Zerith, Clerith or AerithxSephy fan.**

It happened again, just like it does every day they pinned me against the wall. It was no big deal they'll just do their stuff then leave me. Zack was smiling and held my arm against the locker while Sephiroth held the other. Cloud stood in front of me his faces cm's from mine he smiled and looked at the time on his watch. He had a few minutes till the bell went for class; I had a free lesson and unfortunately so did they. I spent the whole hour trying to avoid them but they found me. Tifa was in Biology, so I was alone. Cloud grinned and looked at my jeans.

"No dress today Aerith..?" He asked, I shook my head

"I-in the wash..." I stuttered. I closed my eyes and waited for them to get it over with, I felt his hand run underneath my T-Shirt and towards my bra. I wouldn't cry. No. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Cloud smiled when he felt my underwear. "Lacy? I didn't know you were like that" His hand moves across my stomach and towards my jeans. I felt the tears about to come and tried to stop them but they were already rolling down my cheeks. He moved his hand down my jeans and stroked my thigh. Why was he taking so long? Why couldn't he get it over with. The bell rang and Cloud pulled his hand away. He sneered at me and whispered in my ear

"You got lucky this time" I pulled my top down and picked up my bag. They started laughing at my tears and I ran off to Physics to find Tifa. She was already sitting there when I walked in and I sat beside her. I pulled out my text book and smiled at Tifa.

"How was Biology?" She smiled back and rolled her eyes

"Reno kept flirting... again!"

"I think he really likes you!" I beamed

Tifa shrugged "I think that Cloud boy really likes you. He's always looking at you" I shook my head

"No... He isn't my type" I looked down at my textbook and started the work Mr Clifton put on the board. I could feel Tifa's eyes on me.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

I shook my head and smiled "Oh hey will you walk with me to the Flower Stall?" I looked at her hopefully if she came with me Cloud and the boys wouldn't follow me home.

Tifa sighed "I would love to Aerith but I need to get home early today, my mum is picking me up" My heart sank and I nodded

"It's alright"

I rushed out of the school when the bell rang. I just wanted to get home and away from them. After Physics Zack cornered me in the field outside the huts, nobody ever went there but I was stupid enough to go there alone. I was only clad in my P.E clothes which were shorts and vest top. He kept touching my breasts and took a picture of his hand up my vest top. He sent it to Cloud and Sephiroth who soon joined him. I barely had enough time to get dressed in the changing rooms. I didn't want to take the bus, they might sit next to me I've always preferred walking. I scurried down the pavement and saw road works in front of my street. I knew the only other way was through the ally so I had no choice. I walked though and found Cloud and the rest standing there. I turned away hoping they wouldn't see me but like a clumsy idiot and fell over and they saw me. Cloud lifted me up and pinned me against the wall.

"I didn't know you lived around here" His eyes sparkled, I shook my head

"I'm just taking a short cut" I said. Cloud pulled the neckline down of my top and kissed my chest. "Please..." I whimpered, he looked up at me and grinned more

"Please more? Well if you insist" He kissed my neck and moved his hand down my trousers.

"No..." I sobbed "stop..."

Zack smiled "My turn!" Cloud moved away and Zack started his work. I cried for what seemed like hours. When they left it was dark and I was surprised to find none of them had actually raped me. I sat in the alleyway for a few minutes before standing up and making my way home. I lived alone, my mother died last year, but she left plenty of money to support me until I got myself a job. My dad lives in another country; he doesn't even know I exist. I don't know much about him myself, just that he's a scientist and he left my mum before he even realised she was pregnant. I dropped my bag on the stairs and curled up into a ball on the sofa while watching T.V. I'm so glad they don't know where I live. If they did I'd be screwed.

I turned on the lights outside and opened up my flower stall. It was a steady business. I made an okay profit I guess. I grow all my flowers in my Garden and abandoned Church behind my house. I sold a couple of bouquets that night, but not as much as usual.

When I closed up I finished my homework and went straight to bed, this was just another day. There was nothing new about it. I was used to it. They'd been harassing me for a year now. No one knew. And no one will ever know. As I was snuggling into bed I heard the phone ring I picked it up and smiled when I heard it was Yuffie.

"Hey!" She said

"Hey why weren't you in school?" I asked

"Oh I was really ill"

"Oh okay" I sighed

"Hey I called to see if the English work was due today"

"It was Yuffie"

I heard her cheering and smiled "Being ill on the day its due won't get you out of it"

Yuffie sighed "Ms Smith wont remember, I got to go now Byeee" She hung up.

I laid down in bed and fell asleep. Hopefully I wouldn't have a nightmare about them tonight.


	2. Vincent Valentine

**A/N – Hopefully this story will be longer that my last two :o maybe not in chapters but hopefully words :)**

They were touching me again, groping me, molesting me I begged them to stop but they wouldn't. Their eyes were filled with lust and laughter; it went too far this time. Cloud pulled up my dress. I screamed and that's when I woke up. I sat up still screaming and looked around finding myself alone in my room. I sat in my four poster canopy bed and hugged my knees shivering, it happened again another nightmare. They were so real as if they were more like memories. I looked at the time. It was 6:45 I had to get to school.

I showered and quickly brushed my teeth; I looked through my wardrobe and picked out my baby pink dress. It was my favourite and I loved wearing it Tifa said I looked really good in dresses and so did Cloud and the others. I looked outside it looked pretty chilly so I put on my hot pink jacket and my brown ankle boots.

I grabbed my school bag and left the house at 7: 50. By the time I got there it was 8:10 and Tifa was already there, she was dressed up in a black skirt help with suspenders with a white belly top. I smiled, it was her favourite outfit and she always wore it when she could. I smiled at her and she was on her iPhone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked

Tifa looked up at me and smiled her cheeks flushing "Reno..." She murmured looking down. I looked at the back of the classroom and saw him on his Blackberry. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Is there really a point? He's over there" I pointed at him and Tifa glanced at him. She scratched the back of her head.

"Well... he doesn't want anyone to know"

I grinned "Know what...?" I teased.

Tifa leaned in and whispered in my ear "He asked me out on a date when I was walking to school"

I jumped up in the air in excitement "I knew it!" I yelled. Tifa grabbed my shoulders and covered my mouth

"Shhhhh! I don't want anyone to know!" I clamped my mouth shut and gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Where are you going?" I asked

Tifa smiled "He wants to go to the movies and then have dinner"

"Do you know what you're wearing?"

"No. So you need to come to my house straight after school and help me"

I nodded sending a thankful prayer. I wouldn't get followed home at least. Cloud walked behind me and I felt him smack my arse gently. I bit my lip and pretended I didn't notice. Zack walked past me and I felt him stroke my thigh, I kept ignoring them. When Sephiroth walked past he stroked my hair. Tifa didn't notice anything the whole time. Mrs Rockel came in and began to take the register. When she finished there was a knock on the door, Mr Garret came in followed by a pale boy with long rave black hair. His eyes were kept to the floor and he kept his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a black T-Shirt and jeans with black converses. Mr Garret spoke to Mrs Rockel for a moment before turning to the class. Everyone went silent, he was the head teacher and everyone was shit scared of him.

"We have a new member to your class" He announced. The boy stood next to him and he kept his head bowed. "This is Vincent Valentine" My Garret looked at Vincent. "Care to say anything?" Vincent shook his head and kept looking at the floor. I looked around and could tell what everyone was thinking "_Loser"_ Mr Garret looked around the class "We need someone to show him around" His eyes locked on Cloud who snorted

"No way" I looked at Vincent and then at everyone else. No one seemed to be up to it so I raised my hand.

"I'll do it" I offered. Mr Garret looked at me and smiled

"Thank you Aerith, Vincent would you please go sit next to Miss Gainsborough and Tifa can you sit next to Reno over there" Tifa was gone in a flash. Vincent looked up and I saw his face for the first time, he was gorgeous! He had crimson red eyes pink lips, and a nose that was strong and long. Our eyes locked and I felt a shiver down my spine. I felt my cheeks getting hot so I looked down at my desk. I heard Sephiroth sniggering behind me and whisper to Zack "Already wants to get into his pants" Vincent's head instantly looked a Sephiroth as if he heard and he slowly walked towards my desk. He sat beside me and our arms touched, he was so cold. I shivered slightly and he looked at me. I found it hard to look into his eyes, his gaze was so penetrating.

"Hi..." I said

He nodded his head in acknowledgment and looked down at the desk letting his black hair cover it like a curtain of raven feathers. "So... what do you have first maybe I can show you to the classroom?" I offered. He sighed and took out his time table. I took it from him and looked over it. "Hmmm... you pretty much have the same classes as me except for P.E and..." I sighed when I looked at that lesson it was the worst class ever. Maths. Cloud sat behind me and Zack sat in front of me. Mr Collins made the seating plan so Sephiroth sat next to me. He looked at me waiting for me to finish the sentence "Maths..."

Vincent sighed and spoke for the first time "I don't think she's my permanent teacher for maths, Mr Garret just said I'll have her for about two lessons and then they'll put me in a class that suits my grades and stuff..."

I looked at him "Are you straight A's?" I asked, he nodded

"In my last school I was"

I thought "Then the chances are you might be in my class" The bell rang and I gave him the time table "We have Physics first" Vincent nodded and followed me out of the classroom. I walked to my locker and pulled out my text book. "Mr Clifton should give you one today, unless they gave it to you in advance"

Vincent shook his head "They haven't" I nodded and watched as Cloud walked past. He grinned at me and made a kissy face. I looked away and walked in the opposite direction to Physics. Vincent didn't seem to notice it at all. I walked inside the classroom and saw a completely new seating plan on the board. My eyes widened when I saw I was sitting next to Cloud. I looked around and saw Tifa had been placed next to Elena. Unfair! I walked up to Mr Clifton, Vincent was following closely. He was on his computer.

"Uh... sir?" He looked up at me "We have a new student but he isn't on the board"

Mr Clifton looked at the board "Well then he can sit next to you on the other side" He pulled out a textbook and handed it to Vincent. I walked over to my seat and Vincent sat beside me. Cloud walked in and I saw his smile when he saw the seating plan, I stopped myself from smirking when he saw Vincent sitting next to me and his smile disappeared. He walked over and sat next to me. "Hey Aerith..." He stroked my thigh while Vincent was looking at the work Mr Clifton put up. I shivered and smacked his hand away. Cloud looked at me and I instantly regretted it, he didn't need to speak his eyes were doing the talking "You'll regret this later..." they glared and I looked away. Vincent already started the work and seemed pretty concentrated on it. Cloud stroked my hand and whispered in my ear "What's number 1...?" I looked at the question.

"Oh... it um... option b..." I looked down

"Good girl" he smiled and moved away before licking my neck. I shivered... not in pleasure but disgust.

Physics was awful, Cloud kept touching me and Vincent didn't notice once, I thought if sat next to me then he would stop Cloud. I made a stupid mistake. Biology was okay. None of them were near me and Vincent and I worked together on dissecting a Lamb's heart. I hated Maths, all three of them were touching my bum and giving me hints to take my boobs out or give them a blowjob. I didn't have a lesson now and I couldn't find Vincent anywhere I looked all over the school, but he had simple vanished. I went to my locker to put my textbooks away and felt a hand stroke my arse.

"Hey sexy" I turned around and saw them all standing there. I tried to push around them but Cloud shoved my shoulder and I slammed against the locker. The entire corridor was empty. They all surrounded me. I was helpless. Cloud looked at his watch, "40 minutes till my next lesson starts" He grinned and ran his hand up my dress. "I told you you'd regret it..." He warned.

"I'm sorry!" I whimpered, Cloud didn't listen he was already unbuttoning my dress slowly. One by one. He reached passed my breasts and pulled it open as much as he could to reveal my bra. They all grinned in lust when they saw it; I picked today to wear another lacy one where you could see the skin through. Cloud stroked my chest and cupped my breast; I shivered and closed my eyes.

"She's enjoying it" Zack grinned. I just waited for them to get it over with.

"Hey one of you give me your phone" Cloud said, Zack gave Cloud his new iPhone and Cloud took a picture of his hand stroking my boobs. He unbuttoned the dress more and looked at my underwear. "Disappointing, Aerith" I wasn't wearing lacy underwear today luckily. He moved his hand up the inside of my thigh and took a picture of his hand just about to touch my womanhood. Cloud stood back up smiling more and moved his hand around to my back, ready to unhook the bra.

"_This is it" _I thought "_This is the day they finally rape me_" I felt the tears dripping down my face as all three of them continued to harass me. Zack licked my neck and kissed it while Sephiroth turned me around and pretended to bum fuck me. Cloud played with the hooks on my bra teasing me.

"Just get it over with!" I cried. Cloud grinned.

"My pleasure!" He was about to unhook my bra when my name rang through the halls.

"Aerith!" I smiled through my tears when I realised it was Vincent. They all stopped and ran off. I heard his footsteps getting closer and realised i couldn't let him see me in this state. I quickly buttoned up my dress and sorted out my jacket. Vincent walked around the corner and saw me. "There you are..." He said.

I smiled up at him "I was looking for you!"


	3. How's It Going With The New Boy?

Vincent sat on his own at lunch, I invited him to sit with Tifa and me but he refused and walked off. I didn't look for him this time; I didn't want a repeat of what happened at free period, but someone told me that they saw him sitting alone near the huts on the stone bench. I ate my lunch with Tifa and Yuffie who came in late again; somehow she never gets in trouble. Yuffie kept annoying me about him.

"So... how is it going with the new boy?"

I shrugged "Alright I guess"

Yuffie looked up her eyes wide "New boy?" She grinned "Is he sexy?"

I frowned at Yuffie and kept eating my sandwich "He's alright"

Tifa shook her head "Not alright. He's gorgeous! And Aerith got to spend almost every lesson with him!"

Yuffie almost fell of her chair laughing "You! With a boy!" She stopped laughing as a piece of ham got stuck in her throat. Tifa patted her back as she coughed it up. I smirked.

"Karma!"

Yuffie rolled her eyes and leaned on the table "So... what's this new kid's name?"

"Vincent Valentine" I said without hesitation.

Yuffie daydreamed about Vincent. "What does he look like?"

I thought for a moment and swallowed the last of my sandwich "Long black hair, crimson eyes"

"Wow... has he got a girlfriend!"

I shrugged and stood up "I need to go find him, he'll never find English on his own" Yuffie stood up too.

"Can I come?" She pleaded

"No he doesn't like too many people around him" I said. I smiled and remembered that conversation we had just after he found me.

~_Flashback~_

"_So... have you made any new friends?" I asked. We were sitting on the bleachers near the football field. Vincent said he wanted to sit here because it was peaceful._

"_No..." He looked out at the field and didn't continue. _

"_No one?" I asked a bit surprised, I thought a lot of girls would go crazy over him when I wasn't around._

_He shrugged "I don't know if you count..." _

_I smiled "Okay then... so I'm your only friend so far?"He looked at me for a minute then away_

"_Probably"_

"_Have you tried making any friends?"I asked moving a bit closer to him._

_Vincent shook his head "I don't need any, I like it alone" _

"_What about me?" _

_He smiled a bit "You're okay, you don't ask too many questions and you don't crowd me. At my last school girls were going crazy over me and I was always crowded by them, so I moved"_

"_Your parents just let you?" _

"_Yeah" _

_I sighed "My mum died last year and I never knew my father"_

_Vincent looked at me for a long moment "If you don't mind... how did she pass away?" _

_I looked down, I never told anyone how she died it was too personal but something inside me was saying I could trust Vincent. "She just left one day and didn't come back, the police found her body in a river, with several stab wounds to the chest, they never found the murderer..." I felt my tears coming and tried to hide them, I didn't want to look weak in front of him. Vincent rested his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently; I looked up at him and saw his eyes full of understanding. We stared at each other for what seemed like a long moment. Finally he spoke._

"_We should get to class" The bell rang and he jumped off the bleachers. I followed him and we walked to class together._

_~End of Flashback~_

I walked down to the huts and saw him sitting there, his black hair cascaded down his waist and he seemed to notice I was there before I even spoke up.

"Hey Aerith" He turned around and looked at me. I smiled and sat next to him, there was something about this boy that made me smile whenever I saw him. He stared out at the field and said nothing more. I didn't understand him sometimes he always started the conversation but never finished them. He seemed pretty smart in lessons, like he always knew the answer but he never actually spoke up. Vincent would only speak when the teacher spoke directly at him. It still surprised me no girls went after him. He was insanely good looking, he had broad shoulder and you could tell he had a six pack under his T-Shirt. He was pretty tall, taller than most boys. The only boy I knew that was taller than him is Sephiroth, and Sephiroth abused his height. Once they cornered me in the chemistry lab and Sephiroth picked me up off the floor. He lifted me over his shoulder so they could see up my skirt. I was dumb enough to wear lacy underwear that day. To be honest when I first met all three of them they did flirt but I thought they were being friendly. I flirted back as a joke but I never expected all this harassment to start.

It all started when Cloud was flirting with me after school, he had cornered me against the wall and I was just joking around with him, he suddenly just grabbed my breast and I smacked his hand away. He looked at me stunned for a minute then stroked my hair mumbling he was sorry. It felt really awkward so I moved my head out of the way and something in Cloud's eyes changed, he just walked off after that and left me there. When I got to school the next morning all three of them surrounded me. I thought they were just going to joke around but they started touching me and telling me to do things to them. Of course I didn't and I did try to fight but they were too strong for me to handle alone. And from then they went from friendly guys to assaulting perverts. I guess they got too cocky and thought that I would let them and I did. It's all my fault really, I gave them the wrong idea, I flirted with them and made them think I was interested. And now I can't stop them.

My eyes were glued to the floor and I realized I'd been silent too long for Vincent not to think there was something wrong. I looked up at him and realized he was staring at me. I couldn't look into his eyes I always focused on his nose or mouth. _Those pink lips... they looked so soft... if only I could find out... _Wait what the hell? I didn't want to kiss Vincent I shook the thoughts from my head and shivered as a breeze went past. I heard voices behind us and felt my entire body tense it was Cloud and Zack.

"I wonder when she's going to finally give in to one of us" Zack said

I didn't have to look to know if Cloud was smiling "Not one of us, all of us we could share her"

Zack laughed "I doubt she'd let us do that"

"Why not? She has been letting us harass her for over a year"

"That's true, but seriously it's getting boring and we almost got caught last time!"

Cloud sighed "Yeah but there is always after school and we almost actually got to see her tits this time!"

I could just tell Zack was grinning "I know, let's get her after school we can surprise her in the alleyway"

"Good idea" They walked past us and I saw the smile on their faces. This day couldn't get worse really. Vincent looked at me and then at the field, he stayed silent and didn't say a word. I pulled out a sandwich from my bag.

"You haven't eaten all day, do you want it?" I asked

Vincent took the sandwich "Thank you" He unwrapped it and began to eat. He looked t me with wide eyes after the first bite.

"Like it?" I asked, He swallowed the piece and nodded

"Delicious, did you make it yourself?" He asked

I nodded and smiled "Glad you like it and yes I did, if you want I can show you?"

He shook his head, "It's okay" He finished off the sandwich and looked around for a bin, I pointed to one quite a bit away. Vincent stood up and threw the wrapping it landed right in the centre of the bin. He sat back down and leant back. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"How did you do that?" I asked in shock that he could make a shot that far.

He tapped the side of his nose "My secret" I leant back as well and looked at him smiling. "It's amazing how you can do that" He said simply looking at me

"Do what?" I asked

"Have such a convincing smile when really you're crying inside" He stated, his eyes never left my face.

"W-what?" He was confusing me now.

Vincent studied my face "I saw them in the corridor" He said simply, I froze.


	4. He knows!

**A/N – I got some nice reviews for the last few chapters thankyou! 3**

"I saw them in the corridor"

I froze. My entire blood stream seemed to have turned ice cold. How could he see? I didn't see him in the corridor. Then again I was crying the whole time. But if he did see, wouldn't he have stopped them? Unless Vincent is like them, that thought scared me more than anything; there would be four of them and only one of me. But Vincent hasn't flirted with me at all, so he can't be another one of them. Oh shit I'll just ask him. I forced myself to look up in his eyes. I was glad to find them full of patience, no lust, no seduction.

"So you know" I found myself saying. _Why the hell did I admit it like that? _Oh god I'm so stupid. Vincent put his hand on my shoulder

"It's okay Aerith, I know you're scared" I looked down at my hands folded over one another in my lap. "No one is allowed to touch you without your consent" Saying that he removed his hand from my shoulder.

"It's okay... they're just joking around..." I whispered. Vincent shook his head.

"But how long will it be till they take this further? You heard their conversation" I nodded and kept my eyes on my lap "Please look at me Aerith?" He asked. I could hear the warmth and caring in his voice. I forced myself to look into his eyes only this time it wasn't so hard, I don't know why but just looking into those gorgeous crimson eyes made my heart race. He was speaking, but I couldn't make out what, it sounded all muffled. I just couldn't take my eyes off him. He saw me almost being raped in the corridor. It still surprised me no one noticed him. One thing kept annoying me, if he saw them why didn't he stop them?

"Vincent..." I said gently, he looked at me.

"Yes?"

"I-If you saw me? Why didn't you stop them...?"

He sighed "I did want to Aerith, but this isn't my fight to sort out." He gazed into my eyes "It's yours"

"I don't understand. You didn't stop them because you didn't want to get involved?"

"Precisely" He nodded. I felt tears coming in my eyes. That hurt me. Bad. "But for good reason" He continued. I waited for this good reason. "If I went in there and stopped them, not only would it make you look helpless but it would make it look like you can't fight your own battles and I know you can Aerith" I sighed and stared out at the field.

"They weren't always like this..." I said "We used to be friends, kind of..."

Vincent nodded "This is how this usually starts"

I looked at him and began to tell him. Everything.

Our first meeting...

~Flashback~

_It was a new school year. Me and Tifa locked arms as we walked into our classroom for first lesson. There were three kids standing at the front talking to our Science teacher back then. Tifa saw their faces and grinned _

"_They're so sexy!" She whispered in my ear as we sat down "All three of them!" I looked at one of them, it was Cloud who was looking around the classroom and shrugged._

"_They're alright I guess" _

_Tifa nudged me in the side and pointed at Cloud who was now staring at me._

"_Wink at him!" She whispered while giggling. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back and turned away. "Why didn't you wink?" Tifa whined. I sighed and looked at her. _

"_Cos I'm not a flirt!" I laughed. I looked back at the front and saw Cloud was looking at me again. I heard Tifa whispering "Wink!" and groaned. I waved at him and winked. Tifa grinned and burst out laughing. I punched her in the arm. _

"_Shut up! Your making it so obvious!"_

_Tifa rubbed her arm and calmed down. "Sorry" She grinned more. "He's coming over" Cloud was walking over to me and smiled. _

"_Hey"_

_Tifa was giggling "I-I'll be right back!" She got off her seat and walked to Elena. _

_I looked at Cloud and smiled "Hi, I'm Aerith" _

"_Cloud"_

"_Like up in the sky?"_

_Cloud laughed a bit "If I had one gil for every time someone has said that, I'd be a millionaire by now"_

_I laughed too "So, is this your first day?" _

_He nodded "Yep, I had to move cities because the school there was crap, luckily for me my two best friends moved with me and now we share a flat" _

"_Cool" _

_The bell rang and Cloud moved to his seat, Tifa came back to her seat and annoyed me about him for the rest of the day._

_~End of Flashback~_

When he first touched me...

_~Flashback~_

_I waved bye to Tifa as she got into her mum's car, it was the end of the day and people were still hanging around outside talking. I felt someone slap my butt and I jumped. _

"_Hey there" _

_I smiled when I realized it was Cloud and turned to face him "Hey"_

"_Going home?"_

"_I was..." I smiled _

_He backed me up against the wall and cornered me, I laughed because I thought he was just joking around but out of nowhere he grabbed my breast. _

"_Cloud!" I gasped, I slapped his hand and he pulled away. _

"_Sorry..." He mumbled after a minute, his hand moved up to my hair and I felt him trying to undo my braid. I pushed around him and looked at him feeling pretty awkward. He stared at me for a moment but it seemed like an eternity. He walked past me and left me standing there._

_~End of Flashback~_

And when they all cornered me...

_~Flashback~ _

_I was putting my books away in my locker, when I felt someone stroking my head. I turned around and looked up at all three of them. _

"_Hey guys" I grinned_

"_Hey sexy" Zack smiled. I blinked. Sexy? They never called me that before. Before I knew it Cloud slammed me against the locked and trapped my hands. _

"_W-What are you doing?" I stammered. _

"_Having fun" Zack grinned as he moved his hand up my tank top. I struggled against them but they were too strong. They kept touching me and molesting me until the bell rang. They grinned and ran off leaving me in a sobbing state. I ran to the toilets and locked myself in one of the stalls. I began to sort myself out and found myself late for next lesson getting me an after school detention, sadly the other three were late and when the teacher left the room during detention, they began abusing me again._

_~End of Flashback~_

When I finished Vincent didn't look angry, he looked furious. His eyes glowed in anger and he was breathing heavily.

"You said that started last year?" He asked

I nodded "Yes..."

Vincent growled "And you never told anyone, not even your best friends?"

I shook my head

"Why?"

I looked down "Because I thought it would get better... I thought they would stop after a while"

Vincent looked at me and sighed "The longer you let them the longer they will keep going" I closed my eyes and shivered.

"I know... but I'm too scared to stop them now..." I whispered.

"You can stop them" Vincent said with a surprising amount of confidence in his voice.

I looked up at him and tilted my head. "I can? Without getting hurt?"

Vincent nodded "There are many self defence techniques against sexual harassment"

"But how will I learn them?" I asked

Vincent locked eyes with me "I'll teach you"


	5. Practise

I sat in English staring at the board, I wasn't listening to anything Miss Crescent was saying. I was still thinking about what Vincent said to me. He'll teach me? The bell rang right after our conversation ended; people were coming out of the dining hall so we couldn't talk anymore. I looked down at my English book and sighed. I don't know what to do.

"Aerith, do you have anything to say about this poem?" Miss Crescent asked. I looked up at the board we were annotating a poem. It was called _Reason_ I read it and frowned.

_Don't be afraid_

_When the tides come too strong_

_Don't be afraid _

_When you don't recognise the song_

_Don't give up_

_When things get too hard_

_And never fall on your knees_

_Just look at the stars._

I sighed "There's repetition"

Miss Crescent nodded "Good"

I looked around the room and locked eyes with Vincent; he was sitting opposite me on the other side of the classroom. When Miss Crescent turned away he threw a crumpled piece of paper at me. I flinched ready to get hit but it landed in my lap. I looked at the paper and then at Vincent who was gesturing for me to open it. I opened it and read the note.

_Meet me at the gates after school and I'll show you what I meant at lunch. Also if you're going to pass the note back there is a really good trick to getting it on target: focus your eyes on the target at all times hold the note by your ear before you throw it and remember it's all in the shoulder. _

I looked up at him and he was looking back at the board, I turned over the paper and wrote on the other side.

_Okay, what are you teaching me?_

I held the note by my ear and focused on Vincent's lap. The second Miss Crescent turned away, I threw the note and it landed spot on. I had to stop myself from jumping in relief. Vincent gave me thumbs up and read the note. He smiled, it made my heart race. I don't know why that kept happening. But there was something different about this smile, almost as if it was a real one. All his other smiles looked so forced. He wrote something inside the note and threw it towards me, it landed in my lap and I smiled. I opened the note again and read it.

_You'll see._

I sighed and put the note in my bag as Miss Crescent began to talk about homework. "I looked through everyone's work and most of it was very good. I am missing one though" Her eyes narrowed on Yuffie "I'll be seeing you in detention today"

Yuffie groaned and tried to make an excuse "Miss you must have it because I gave it to you!" Miss Crescent shook her head

"No excuses Yuffie" She turned her attention to the rest of the class "For your next homework I'd like you to look at the poem we annotated today and write an essay comparing it to another poem we have looked at, I'll give you two weeks for this and you can take your anthology books home" The bell rang and I shoved my books in my bag. Somebody rushed past me and knocked my art folder out of my hand my work fell out of it and I groaned. I leaned over to pick up my folder and didn't realise Cloud was coming up behind me to stroke my butt. Vincent was suddenly next to me "You need help?" He asked me, I smiled and turned around to face him and saw Cloud had suddenly stopped. I realized what Vincent had done and smiled more

"Thanks Vincent" He smiled and helped me with my art folder, when Cloud walked out I looked at him.

"Thanks for that"

He smiled at me "For what?"

I watched him as he walked out and sighed. He is one mysterious guy. I walked out as well and met Vincent at the gate as he said to.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment, "The best place would be your house"

I nodded "Okay" I began to walk to my house and Vincent followed, I kept looking behind me for Zack or Cloud or Sephiroth. Vincent noticed and looked at me.

"Its okay" He said "They won't follow you if someone is with you"

I nodded and kept silent the rest of the way home. I unlocked the door and put my bag on the sofa, Vincent put his in the corner. I looked at him and laughed

"Don't worry I'm not a neat freak, put it anywhere"

Vincent put it on the sofa next to mine and looked around "You have a nice house"

I smiled "Thanks, me and my mum decorated it"

Vincent looked at the flower pots everywhere "You like gardening?"

I nodded "Yeah I love it, I used to just do our garden, but when mum passed away I had to open a stall to get some money in the bank"

Vincent sat down "Does it sell well?"

I nodded "Mostly in the summer, I make a good profit" I sat beside him "So what are you going to teach me?"

Vincent stood up and took his shoes off. "Lots of things" He took my hand and pulled me up. "The basics first" He suddenly grabbed my wrist and pinned me against the wall hold my hands above my head. I gasped in surprise and looked at him. Vincent smiled "Don't worry, I won't molest you" I nodded and relaxed. Vincent smiled more "Good, the first thing to do when someone has you pinned against the wall like this is to relax, you need focus" I nodded and listened carefully "I know it's hard because you're scared and you can't concentrate, but the more you struggle, the harder it is to escape" I kept listening and took it all in. "The easiest thing to do right now would be to knee me in the balls and that would instantly make them let you go, but if they're out of reach?" I thought and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know"

Vincent looked at my hands "Your hands are free, what can you do?"

I kept thinking and looked at him "W-would I grab the hand?" He nodded

"Yes"

"But what if I can't twist my wrist?" I asked

Vincent shook his head "Chances are you'll nearly always be able to one way or another, now twist your wrist as much as you can and grab my hand"

I tried to but his grip was too strong "I-I can't!" Vincent looked at me.

"Remember... relax, focus" I slowly calmed down and found it much easier to twist my wrist, I grabbed Vincent's hand at a odd angle. He smiled "Good... now turn my hand away from me, so the palm is facing my face and my elbow is facing the ceiling" I did as he said and Vincent body shifted his other hand let go of my wrist and he was facing away from me. "Okay now, move your hand so the fingers are on my palm and your thumb is between my knuckle underneath the middle finger, use your other hand too, it should be symmetrical" I did as he said "Now push down on my hands with your thumb" I pushed down and Vincent fell to his knees. His face was twisted in pain and I instantly let go.

"I'm so sorry!"

Vincent got up and smiled "Don't apologize, that was good"

"R-really" I looked up at him surprised

He nodded "Want to practise again?" I nodded eagerly and we practised through the evening.

**A/N - I hope you like what's happening so far ^^ R&R please 3 **


	6. Fire in my Veins

I completely forgot about going to help Tifa with getting an outfit for her date, so Tifa had every right to be angry at me the next day.

"Where were you!" was the first thing she said when I walked into class the next day. "I waited for at the gates for 30 minutes!"

I sighed "I'm so sorry Tifa, I completely forgot!"

She narrowed her eyes at me and then relaxed a bit "It's okay, Reno cancelled the date anyway. He had to go somewhere with his friend Rude"

I sat down at our desk and winced in pain, my muscles were so sore after my practice with Vincent last night, he kept teaching me techniques to defend myself until around 8pm when he left. I looked at Tifa. "Did he cancel it all together or move the time?" I asked

Tifa shrugged "I don't know, he just called me up and said we couldn't go out tonight" She sighed and looked at the board "He probably doesn't even like me, I bet it was a dare or something"

I patted her back "Hey now, he does really like and I bet you sometime today he'll ask you out again" Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Easy for you to say, you've got two guys coming after you"

I raised an eyes brow "Two?"

Tifa nodded "Yeah, Cloud and that new kid Vincent"

I gritted my teeth "Cloud does not like me and Vincent is just a friend" at that moment Vincent walked in the classroom. My cheeks felt hot and I looked down instantly. I felt his presence beside me and realized Tifa had stormed off to talk to Elena. I looked up at him and smiled "Hey Vince"

He smiled back at me "You feeling alright? I bet you're aching all over" I nodded

"My neck and shoulders are killing me"

He laughed a bit and it sounded like heaven "Yes well, that is what happens after training. How about I give a massage during first period? We both have a free lesson right?"

I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck "That would be great" I grinned "I hope you're not one of those people who say they can massage but are absolutely awful"

He shook his head and his gorgeous black hair waved around him "No, I used to work in a massage parlour"

The bell rang and I smiled "Well then let's go" I got off my seat and picked up my bag.

We sat behind the maths block where there was the outside theatre for the drama classes; luckily no class was using it at the moment so me and Vincent sat there. He sat behind me on the stage and massages my shoulders, it felt nice and relaxing.

"Wow... you really are good" I smiled

He chuckled "Well I don't lie about these things"

He continued to massage my shoulders and I felt all my worries melt away. He moved some of my hair away and I felt him stop massaging me.

"What are these Aerith?" He asked. I looked at him confused. "What are those marks on the back of your neck?"

I realized what he meant and looked down "Oh..." He was talking about the marks Zack gave me when he grabbed the back of my neck and left it permanently bruised. He was forcing me to look into his eyes when he was stroking my womanhood. I shivered and closed my eyes. Vincent put his arm around my shoulders and I could feel his hesitation. I buried my face into his shoulder. I tried not to cry, I didn't want to cry but the tears came already. I sobbed into Vincent's shoulder and he started to rub my back. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I finally calmed down. I looked away and sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to just burst out like that..."

Vincent shook his head "Its okay, I'm sure you rarely cried on someone's shoulder about it"

I nodded and looked up at him "Thanks, you're a great friend"

He smiled and looked at his watch "We still have 30 minutes, what do you want to do?"

I shrugged and laid back on the theatre stage "I just want to relax here I guess"

Vincent lay beside me and looked up at the sky. It was nice to have Vincent as a friend, I could talk to him now that he knew and I could cry on his shoulder. Well, as long as he didn't mind. I sat up as I realized something.

"Hey, Vince?"

He looked at me "Yeah?"

"Remember that conversation we heard with Cloud and Zack?"

He nodded "Sadly, yes"

I turned around and looked at him "They said they were going to surprise me in the alleyway, but that never happened"

He sat up and looked at me smiling slightly "Are you complaining?"

I shook my head "No of course not! I was just wondering"

Vincent sighed and looked up at the sky again "Chances are that they saw me walking with you and decided to do it tomorrow _or_ they knew you heard the conversation and tricked you into thinking they were going to surprise you yesterday when they'll actually do it today, but I doubt they're that smart"

I laughed a bit and looked at Vincent "Will you walk me home today as well?"

He lied down and puts his hands behind his head "I was going to ask you if we could practice some more today anyway"

I lay down beside him and propped myself on one elbow "So I take that's a yes?" I asked. He nodded and closed his eyes. I smiled at him and looked up at the sky.

I had P.E next lesson, Tifa finally decided to talk to me in the changing rooms.

"So, I saw you with Vincent today" She said pulling on her P.E top.

I groaned "Will you ever get off this subject?"

"You were lying together on the stage in the theatre" Her eyes narrowed "Excuse me for thinking something is going on"

I pulled on my trainers and tied up my hair into a ponytail "Just forget it Tifa" I walked out of the changing room and into the basketball courts. Miss Johnson was waiting there with a bag full of basketballs. I too one and practised shooting, sports was never my strengths but I did enjoy it. Yuffie came up behind me and practised dribbling.

"So what's going on between you and Tifa?" She asked

I shrugged and passed the ball to her, she caught it with ease. "I don't know, Reno cancelled their date and then she started complaining about how I don't understand because apparently I have Vincent and Cloud after me" I caught the ball, and looked at Tifa talking to Elena and Tseng. She glanced at me and then looked away. Yuffie sighed and caught the ball as I passed it to her.

"She's just frustrated"

"I guess so..." I saw Vincent walking with the boys to the field and felt myself smiling; he saw me and smiled back. He looked so cute in his P.E uniform, with the knee shorts, trainers and t-shirt. Yuffie saw us looking at each other and grinned.

"Are you sure something isn't going on?" She asked nudging me with her elbow. I sighed and looked at her.

"We are _just_ friends"

I sat alone during break, I couldn't find Vincent, Tifa still wasn't talking to me and Yuffie went home as she didn't have any more lessons for the day. I knew it was stupid to be alone when I wasn't even fully trained in defending myself but lots of people were in the dining hall getting some snacks for break.

"Hey Aerith" I felt Sephiroth breathing down the back of my neck and I shivered. His hands were running up and down my sides. "Perfect time, you're all alone" He spun me around and pressed his lips against my neck. His hands were on my shoulders and made their way down to my chest. I was trying to think, I couldn't concentrate, and he was just too distracting. His hands cupped my breasts and I gasped, any chance of remembering of what Vincent taught me vanished. I began to struggle and felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. Sephiroth held me tighter with one hand as the other one moved up my tank-top. I opened my eyes and looked around. Maybe Vincent would be there, but I couldn't see anything. I whimpered in fright but Sephiroth thought it was in pleasure. He looked up and smiled.

"You act so innocent don't you? You little slut" He began to kiss my neck again and I felt anger boil up in me.

"I am not a slut" I said with confidence. He looked up at me, I could tell he was surprised "Nor have I been or ever will be one" I continued. I grabbed the hand Sephiroth had on my shoulder and twisted it away from me. I pressed down hand against his wrist and his face twisted in pain. I pressed down even more and he bit his lip hard enough for it to start bleeding. I let go and ran off as fast as possible. I ran through the corridors and smacked straight into a chest.

"Aerith?" I felt so relieved to hear Vincent's voice. I looked up at him and smiled. "Have you been crying? Your eyes are all red" He asked. I wiped my eyes and nodded.

"Sephiroth..." I mumbled looking down. He tilted my head up.

"Did you defend yourself?"

I nodded "Thank you so much!" Before I realised it my arms were wrapped around his neck and my face was buried in his shoulder. "I couldn't have gotten away without you" He tensed for a moment and I looked up at him, he was staring down at me and we just looked into each other's eyes for a while. My arms slipped from around his neck and fell onto his chest, I couldn't read his eyes they were full of so many different emotions. I think. I heard footsteps and pulled away from him instantly. Sephiroth walked past us rubbing his wrist. I looked down but I knew he was staring daggers into me. When I looked up he was gone, Vincent was scowling and I sighed.

"You should smile more" I said

His face turned neutral and he looked at me "I don't have many reasons to smile more" The bell rang and we walked to English. Miss Smith walked past us and I frowned, I hated having two English teachers. Well I hated having Miss Smith, she wasn't even a real teacher, and she just came into our English class sometimes and went around helping everyone. Sometimes she even taught our lessons and set homework. She acted like we were 7 years old, everyone hated her.

After English Vincent walked home with me, there were no lessons left and I didn't want to bother staying at school any longer. When we got to my house Vincent sat down and stretched. I smiled at him. "Do you want anything?"

He thought and nodded "Some water would be nice"

I walked into the kitchen and poured some water into a glass, when I came back he was looking at the pictures of me and my mum hanging on the wall. I put the glass on the table and sat down, he turned to me and picked up the glass.

"Thank you" He drank from it and sat beside me. "A lot of the pictures have you in the garden"

I nodded "Yeah me and mum loved the outdoors" I smiled and stood up "Let me show you something" He nodded and stood up, I walked through the kitchen and opened the garden doors, revealing our relatively big garden and all the flowers I planted. There was a big willow tree on the end with a swinging bench underneath. I walked to the end of the garden and felt Vincent following closely; I opened the little gate and walked down a path that leads to an old abandoned church. I smiled and opened the oak doors and walked past all the benches. I looked at the dais and my flowers growing in the open space between the benches and dais. Vincent stood beside me and looked at the flowers.

"You grew these?" He asked. I nodded and belt down stroking them gently.

"I come here when I need space, no one else knows about this place"

Vincent knelt beside me "You keep a lot of secrets don't you?"

I sighed "Yes, but only because I know no one will understand"

"What makes you think I will?"

I looked at him and tilted my head "I just know you would" For that split second I looked into his eyes several things happened, my heart began to race, my blood felt like it was on fire I felt so hot and I felt a sudden need in me. He smiled and looked at the flowers

"You grow a lot of lilies" I nodded; I knew if I spoke my voice would be raspy. I took a deep breath and sat down stretching my back. I looked at him and saw his shirt rippling slightly with every movement he made; I saw the outline of his chest and felt that need within me grow. _It's... so hot in here..._ Vincent sat down and looked at me. I bit my lip tightly and closed my eyes and I opened my mouth but no words came out. I took several more deep breaths and finally spoke

"We... we should go back" I forced out. Vincent stood up and pulled me up with him. That second he touched me I felt fire course through my veins, _He's so cold... yet I feel so hot when we touch_. Vincent began to walk out of the church and my eyes looked at his butt. I closed my eyes tightly and clenched my fists. _I am NOT a pervert_. I followed him out of the church forcing myself to look at ANYTHING but him again.

**A/N ~ I hope I didn't make Aerith look too perverted XD Hope you enjoy ;D**


	7. Temptations

His lips were pressed against mine; the fire in my veins was burning with need. The smallest of touches sent flames through me. His hands which were once so cold and icy now felt warm and sweaty. The cool sheets fell beneath me and our eyes were locked as if it was a staring competition. I couldn't break my gaze, passion burned within every cell of my body for him.

"Vincent..." I pleaded; I could see him smiling in the dark. I felt so hot, my womanhood aching in need. His hands, now wound around my waist, were playing with the zip on the back of my sundress.

He was teasing me.

I moaned in want and felt him smiling against my neck. Slowly, my dress was released from its confines; I lay there clad in now my underwear. His eyes looked into mine once again and they were no longer the crimson red, they were sapphire blue. Cloud's eyes. I began to scream, and yet again I found myself sitting alone in my bed.

I was drenched in cold sweat and I stumbled out of bed; feeling the wetness that grew between my legs, I couldn't help but blush. _It was just a dream... about Vincent_. I heard a knock on my bedroom door and frowned. _Who would that be?_ I opened it and found Vincent standing there. I suddenly remembered what happened last night, we had practised until very late and I suggested Vincent should sleep in the guest room just for tonight as it was too late to go home at that time.

"Are you okay Aerith?" His voice was full of concern "I heard you screaming"

I nodded "Sorry, just a nightmare" I stood there embarrassed I was in just my night dress. He looked at me and frowned.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, not meeting his eyes. I mean how could I? After that dream of us having sex, Vincent looked at me before nodding.

"Okay then"

I felt guilty for not looking at him so I looked up at him, it was only then I realized he was just wearing trousers. Nothing from the waist up, I looked at his well defined six pack and gulped. _Oh my god..._ The wetness between my legs began to grow more and I crossed my legs over each other. I wanted to reach out, touch them, but I forced myself not to. I looked at his pecks and felt my breath hitch in my throat. _Why did he have to be so gorgeous? _I finally looked up at his face and saw him smiling. I realized it was because my cheeks were bright red which made me blushed even more. I turned around and sighed.

"Goodnight Vincent" I shut the door and walked to my drawers, taking out a pair of underwear. I went into the bathroom and threw my soaked panties in the washing basket. I cleaned myself up and pulled on the clean pair. I climbed back into bed and curled up in the sheets. _I'm such a pervert_. I thought to myself and I fell asleep again.

I was woken up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. I looked at my calendar and realized it was Saturday. I got out of bed and bit my lip in pain; I was so stiff, with difficulty I pulled on my gown, brushed my teeth and walked downstairs greeted by a table full of breakfast: eggs, bacon, sausages, beans, cereal, toast, bagels, and pancakes. I licked my lips and sat down.

"Did you make all this?" I asked

Vincent nodded and was pouring some juice in a glass. "I thought you deserved it after all that hard work you did last night"

I looked at it all and rubbed the back of my head "I didn't know I even had any of this stuff" Vincent laughed.

"A lot of things can surprise you"

I began to pour food into a plate and ate as much as I could. Everything tasted delicious, I had no idea Vincent could cook so well. I finished within half an hour and Vincent was still eating, since he cooked, I picked up all the empty dishes and put them in the dishwasher. I wiped my half of the table and by the time my half was clean Vincent put his dishes away and wiped his half. I looked at the time, 11:15.

"Vince, aren't your parents going to be worried you didn't come home last night?" I looked at him and he shook his head.

"I live alone"

"But I thought-"

Vincent sighed "I used to live with them but I moved out because they said as long as they live under their roof, it's their rules, so I moved"

I nodded "So do you live in a house, or a flat?"

"House, not too far away from here, about a 10 minute walk"

I nodded and winced in pain, Vincent looked at me and I could tell he was worried "Do you want a massage again?" He asked

I blushed "N-no I couldn't ask you to do it again..." But he was already turning me around and massaging my back. I sighed "You're too nice Vince" I grinned, "Vinnie"

He kept massaging me "Vinnie?" He questioned

I nodded "It's cute"

"That's my new nickname now isn't it?"

I laughed "You know me too well after 3 days"

He kept massaging me for half an hour, by the time he finished it was almost noon. I turned around and smiled at him.

"My turn" I began to massage him "Feel good?"

He nodded "You could be a professional"

I blushed and smiled more at the compliment, and continued to massage him for 30 minutes. When I was done he turned around.

"I should get home" He said looking at the time.

I felt sadness wash through me and nodded "You'd probably want to get into some fresh clothes"

He stood up and put his shoes on, I opened the door for him and he smiled at me.

"See you on Monday Aerith" His lips brushed against my cheek gently and he walked away leaving me standing there in shock. I shut the door and touched the spot where he kissed my cheek and shivered. I looked around the house and loneliness washed over me, it was really nice to have Vincent over.

~Vincent~

I walked away from her house feeling like an idiot. The look on her face when I kissed her cheek was hard to read even for me, I couldn't tell whether it was angry or shocked. I rubbed my forehead and walked inside my house.

I couldn't get her face off my mind; it looked so fragile and easy to break, in fact all of her looked fragile. I admit, she is beautiful, the most beautiful I've seen. She's so different from different girls as well. She doesn't crowd me or flirt with me. Thank God. I sat down and looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes... I'd never seen such a striking emerald. When she saw happy they shone magnificently bright, it hurt me whenever she cried, the shine disappears and dullness seems to overtake them.

I sighed as a temptation to call her and ask her on a date ran within me. _It isn't a date if you're going out as friends, _I thought. I quickly countered it. "She might think it's a date"

_Not if you say it nonchalantly._ _Just say you want to hang out at the movies or something._

"Then..?"

_Then suggest going for dinner, when you see a restaurant._

"That could work" The thought of us going out made me smile. I sighed and picked up the phone dialling Aerith's number, I waited for her to pick up.

"Hello" Aerith chirped.

I smiled at the sound of her voice. "Hey Aerith"

"Oh hey Vinnie"

"There's a new film out, and I wondered if you wanted to see it with me?" I felt like slapping myself. I sounded like an idiot.

"What film?" She asked, her voice was curious and made her sound more innocent than she seemed.

"Night of the Living Dead" Why the hell did I say that one?

"Horror? Of Vinnie I don't know if I can sit through it"

I smiled more "Well, don't worry I'll be there"

I could almost feel Aerith blushing. "O-Okay Vinnie, what time?"

"Tomorrow night? At 7?"

"Okay you come by my house, but don't be early! Okay?"

I chuckled "Don't worry, you know how punctual I am"

~Aerith~

Oh my God, tonight was my date with Vincent! I had two hours to get ready and it wasn't enough! I was still in shock of him asking me out. The second he hung up, I was about to call Yuffie when I realized this wasn't an official date. It doesn't sound like a date, just seeing a film.

I was sitting at my dressing table looking in the mirror. I didn't want to overdo it, so I just applied mascara, lipstick, and eye shadow. I combed my hair and looked at my hair curler. _Should I curl my hair? _I thought, it was already wavy on its own. I decided to figure it out later and looked through my cupboard. Something casual, but not too homey, and not overdone.

I picked out a pair of leggings and a long tank top. I tried them on and looked in the mirror. I pulled on my favourite white wedges and tied my hair in a ponytail to see what looked best. I shook my head and pulled my hair out tying it to the side smiling. "Hairstyle better..." I began to braid the side ponytail and twirled in front of the mirror when I was done. "Maybe..." I rummaged through my cupboard and pulled out my favourite white cardigan. I grabbed my handbag checking everything was in there. Mints, purse, money and card in the purse, ID (just in case), keys and umbrella along with a few other random things in there.

I sat down on the sofa and looked at the time, it was quarter to seven. Vincent should be here soon.

**I added Vincent's P.O.V to get a glimpse inside his head ;D Mainly it shall be Aerith's P.O.V. But there will be times when it shall be Vince. R&R please : o **


	8. Portrait of Me?

I waited impatiently for Vincent; 15 minutes seemed to be 15 years. I wondered if I should eat a snack, but I pushed the thought away when I realized I wouldn't be able to eat at the movie. I sighed and paced up and down the living room, occasionally checking my make-up. I don't know why I was making such a fuss over this, we're just friends. _Which could turn into something more_...

I blinked and shook my head fiercely "No! No!"

I looked at the time, 6:55, _only 5 more minutes_. I wondered what the film would be like, I usually never watched them, which was weird because mum loved them. I felt tears rolling down my cheek at the thought of my mum. Her death still made me bawl like a baby, I grabbed the tissues and dabbed my eyes, when I looked in the mirror my mascara was ruined. I groaned and muttered.

"I knew I should have worn waterproof" I ran upstairs, knocking my hand bag over, and re-applied my mascara, by the time I was done I heard the doorbell; I looked at the time it was 7:00. "Always punctual" I grinned and ran back downstairs opening the door. Vincent stood there in a pair of jeans and black t-shirt with a dark red jumper on top. He smiled at me.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and grabbed my bag which was now on the floor. A few things fell and I shoved them back in before walking back to him.

"Let's go" I shut the door behind me and walked with Vincent. He led me to a Porsche parked outside my house and my mouth fell open. "This is yours?" He nodded and unlocked it opening the door for me. I slid inside and smiled. "Ooooh leather" Vincent chuckled as he shut my door and slid into the driver's seat.

"You seem impressed"

I looked at him astonished "You hide A LOT of things from me"

Vincent shrugged "You never ask" He turned on the car and tore down the road. I smiled and just rested in the seat. Vincent was so surprising sometimes.

We walked inside the cinema and lined up for the tickets, I was going to pay for my own but Vincent just handed the ticket guy a card for both the tickets. When we left the line I looked at him,

"Okay you paid for the tickets, now I pay for the popcorn"

Vincent sighed "If you insist, I won't argue with you"

I smiled and walked to the popcorn counter asking for medium popcorn, drink, and hotdog I rummaged through my hand bag and gave the man the money. I came back to Vincent handing him the popcorn.  
>"Let's go"<p>

I held onto Vincent and buried my face in his shoulder as the zombies began to attack the children's hospital. I couldn't look at it, it was too horrific. I whimpered and said into his shoulder.  
>"Is it over?"<p>

"Yeah, this film isn't even scary"

I frowned and looked at the screen; it was at a funeral of one of the children now. Vincent sat there and munched on the popcorn watching the screen. I relaxed and moved away from his shoulder drinking the Coke. I saw a couple in front of us kissing, it looked like they were eating each other's faces, I rolled my eyes. They'd been kissing throughout the whole movie and it was kind of annoying. Couldn't they get a room?

I took a handful of popcorn and looked at the screen, just as I was about to take a bite a zombie's face popped up on the screen. I jumped accidentally throwing the popcorn everywhere. Mostly in Vincent's hair though. I looked at him with wide eyes and tried to hide my laughter. He looked at me for a moment and smiled shaking his head causing some of it to fall out. He took some popcorn out and ate it while running his fingers through his hair trying to get it out. I laughed quietly and helped him. I didn't really watch the rest, it was too scary. I just closed my eyes and buried my face in Vincent's shoulder the whole time.

When we left I noticed some popcorn bits still in Vincent's hair, I laughed and he looked at me.

"What?"

I kept laughing "You've still got popcorn in your hair"  
>Vincent chuckled "I'll be right back" He went into the men's room and came back out afterwards with his hair popcorn free. "It's gotten greasy, thank you Aerith"<br>I smirked "You're welcome"  
>"I'll have to wash it when I get home."<p>

I nodded "Well then let's go" We walked out of the cinema and towards his car. We drove down to my house and I looked through my purse for my keys. Vincent stopped outside my house and waited. I kept looking through and I couldn't find them!  
>"Oh no..."<p>

Vincent looked at me worried "What's wrong"  
>I sighed "I can't find my keys; they must have fallen out when I knocked my purse over, I would call Yuffie because I gave her a spare key for emergencies but I don't have a phone"<p>

He sighed and thought "You could stay at my house for the night"

I looked at him a bit shocked "really?"

He nodded and smiled "Yeah, it's pretty late now to call anyone anyway"

I laughed "She's probably out anyway"  
>"So I take that as a yes"<br>I looked at him "If it isn't any trouble"

He turned on the car "It's no trouble at all" He drove down the road to his house and I smiled when I saw it.  
>"It's cute"<br>"I bet you expected a mansion or something"

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car "Well after seeing your car. Who wouldn't have?"

He opened the door and turned on the light; I followed him and looked around. It made him look rich, a nice big sofa, plasma screen T.V, I could only see the kitchen doorway but from where I was standing but I could tell it was huge. He walked upstairs and came back down with a pair of pyjamas. "These are my mother's, the last time she came over, she forgot them here"

I took them and smiled "You're too nice Vincent"

He smiled "Let me show you where the guest room is" He walked upstairs and I followed him into a massive room, with a king size bed and thin opaque curtains surrounding it. There were drawers and a cupboard on each side and a huge window adjacent to the cupboard. Vincent walked in and opened a door opposite the bed that lead to the bathroom.

"The one downstairs has a shower if you prefer showers rather than baths" He said. I nodded and looked around.  
>"This is really too much"<p>

Vincent laughed and walked outside into the corridor pointing to a bedroom at the end. "That is my bedroom, please knock before you enter"

I looked at him smiling and looked at the time. It was 10:45. "I better head to bed then and um... can I use your phone?" I asked  
>He nodded and pointed in the guest room "There is one in there on the nightstand"<p>

I smiled "Thanks Vince" He walked down the corridor into his room and I walked into the guest room. I picked up the phone and dialled Yuffie's number.

"Hello?"  
>I sighed in relief "Oh Yuffie, thank gosh your home, listen I need you to meet me at my house tomorrow morning around 8"<br>"Sure, why?"

"I forgot my keys at the house and I'm locked out"

"Well, where are you now?"

I sighed "A friend thanks Yuffie you're the best!" I hung up before she could say anything else and fell on the bed mumbling to myself "A friends that I have fantasies about..." I got dressed for bed and lay in the sheets. Surprisingly I fell asleep quite quickly. I didn't have any nightmares that night, just peaceful and dreamless.

When I woke up the next morning, I couldn't find Vincent downstairs so I assumed he was asleep. I grabbed my purse and left his house, this area was familiar to me so I knew where I was going. I waited outside my door for Yuffie to come by. I was only there for a few minutes before she came waltzing down the road. She had the key in her hand, I sighed in relief and she walked through the front gate opening the door for me.

"Thanks Yuff" I hugged her quickly and ran inside looking for my keys, I found them under the sofa. I then ran upstairs to get out of yesterday's clothes and grab my school books and homework. Yuffie was sitting on my sofa when I came back down. She looked exhausted and I wondered why. I walked into the kitchen grabbing a cereal bar and came back out pulling her off the sofa. "Come on we need to go!" I urged. Yuffie groaned and stood up.

"Fine" She mumbled and followed me out of the house, before I shut the door I made sure I had my keys. We walked to school in silence and I had to ask.

"So what happened last night?"

"Went to a party, and I got really drunk" Yuffie muttered "I've got the worst hangover ever"

I sighed "I told you drinking alcohol is no good for you"

Yuffie rolled her eyes "You can be a killjoy sometimes, it was Rude he kept pushing me to have more and I ended up..."  
>My eyes widened and I looked at her "You slept together?"<br>Yuffie face twisted in disgust "Hell no! Well we nearly did, I finally got to my senses and I ended up punching him in the face and breaking his nose"

I laughed "Oh that sounds way more realistic"

Yuffie nodded "No way am I losing my virginity to Rude of all people"

We reached the school and I saw Tifa sitting with Reno on the bench outside. They were kissing. Much like that couple in the cinema. My eyes widened at the realisation. _That wasn't them was it? Oh gosh, if it was did they see me and Vincent. Shit they might get the wrong impression of us. _I walked past Tifa and avoided eye contact. She didn't notice me luckily; she was too busy making out with Reno. It was kind of gross.

Yuffie burst out laughing when we got inside "Did you see that?" She leaned over holding her stomach still laughing "They were eating each other's faces!"

I grinned "You read my mind" This was why Yuffie was, is and always will be my best friend. We thought alike, although her thoughts were a tad more dirty and sexual than mine sometimes. When we reached the classroom I saw Vincent sitting alone. He was reading a text book. Yuffie looked at him. I walked over to him. Vincent looked up at me and smiled. Yuffie hovered beside him and he looked at her with a straight face. She was grinning. He nodded in acknowledgment and turned back to the textbook. I sat down beside him and Yuffie sat beside me. She was about to whisper something in my ear but I put my finger to her lips shaking my head and passing her a note which said:

_Don't bother whispering, he has insane hearing abilities._

Yuffie looked at me and sighed nodding. She smiled as Reno and Tifa walked in and made kissy faces at them. I had to stop myself from laughing to loud. Tifa glared at her jokingly and gave Reno a chaste kiss on the lips before walking over to us. She looked at me awkwardly.  
>"Aerith, can I talk to you?" She glanced at Yuffie and then at me again "In private?" She added, I nodded and walked out of the classroom with her we stood at the end of the corridor where hopefully no one would come. Tifa sighed and hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry!" She pulled away and held my shoulders tightly "I should have never taken out my anger on you like that"<p>

I smiled and embraced her "its okay Tifa, you were just upset that's all"

She nodded "But now we're together! Me and Reno! We fit together perfectly, even after only one date" I smiled at her and couldn't help feel something strange stir within me. I didn't know whether it was envy or sadness, maybe both. I looked at Tifa her eyes were sparkling and she was happier than I'd ever seen her. I knew at that moment if Reno ever hurt her, he would pay the consequences. The thought of Tifa being hurt made me clench my fists and tighten my jaw. I couldn't comprehend what Tifa would have to go through it seemed to horrible but I did know what I would do to Reno. I had obviously been quiet for longer than Tifa wanted and my body language made me seem anything other than happy for her. She looked at me confused and tilted her head. "Are you okay Aerith? You seem tense"  
>I relaxed my body and nodded "Sorry, I was just thinking about if you got hurt, but I know Reno wouldn't hurt you"<p>

Tifa smiled "I see something different in him; you know what I didn't see in Rufus"

I nodded, Tifa's last boyfriend left her heart broken he cheated on her several times and Tifa forgave him the first few times. She was going to forgive the last time he did it as well and I tried knocking some sense into her but when she went to his house to accept his apology she found him in the middle of sex with Scarlet. That left Tifa totally hurt, she didn't know he'd been sleeping with the girls just kissing them and stuff like that. I remember I found her outside my doorstep crying her eyes out. After that she didn't trust men for a while and then she met Reno. I smiled and squeezed her hand tightly.  
>"Teef, I'm going to make sure you don't get hurt"<p>

She smiled and hugged me again "I know he won't Aerie, but thanks"

We walked back to class and grabbed out bags heading for first lesson. Tifa had Chemistry which meant I had Art and Vincent as well. He walked with me to class and we waited outside for Mr Smite to come and unlock the door. He glanced at me

"You seem happy" He noted  
>I nodded "Well me and Tifa had a fight, but now we made up"<p>

He nodded as Mr Smite came and unlocked the classroom letting us in. I walked inside and sat down. Vincent put his bag and folder down, and walked over to his draw. In Art everyone had their own pretty big draw to hold their work so it wouldn't get lost and then Mr Smite would look at them for our portfolio. Vincent too out what he is working on currently, and turned it over on the table, so I couldn't see, I groaned at him and I could see a small smile creep up on his lips. I began on my own piece of Art work. "I'm so crap at Art" I muttered.

Vincent looked around his canvas that was being held up by an easel and looked at me work. "Your good" He commented. I sighed and continued with my work. Halfway through the lesson, Vincent handed his work to Mr Smite who gasped in astonishment. I watched him say something to Vincent that I couldn't make out; neither could I see the painting. Mr Smite turned to the class,

"Everyone, just look at this piece of Art, absolutely marvellous" He showed the class Vincent's Art and my face was painted red when I saw it, it was me, in Art doing my work. Hair covered my face so you couldn't really tell that it was me but I knew it was me because Vincent was staring at me when Mr Smite showed it. I looked at him blushing and smiled. He smiled back and looked at everyone else who was staring at Vincent's work in shock. I looked at my work and continued with it.

**A/N ~ Long enough for you? XD Hope you liked this chapter : o You know what to do ;D**


	9. The Fire

I looked at my timetable and felt like screaming, I had the worst lesson ever. Maths. Vincent still hadn't been moved into my class and I was really hoping it was today. I walked down the corridor with my head bowed; I was praying that Mr Collins changed the seating plan and I was nowhere near the boys. I walked inside and sighed, everyone was in their normal seats. Sephiroth was glaring at me and I took my seat beside him, I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around to look at Zack. He was grinning and cupped his hands around his chest. I knew what he meant; he wanted me to show him my breasts. I turned away and opened my maths book trying to ignore them while Sir took the register.

"Aerith!" My Collins called

I looked at him and said quietly "Here"

I saw him mark me down and felt someone stroke my bum, I knew it was Sephiroth and felt his hand going up the back of my top. No one could ever see because the only person behind us was Zack and we sat right at the edge of the classroom. I shifted uneasily trying to shake his hand off, but he kept moving his hand up. I raised my hand as I felt his hand fiddling with the back of my bra. Mr Collins stopped talking and looked at me.

"Yes Aerith"  
>"Can I go toilet please?"<p>

He nodded "Yes, go ahead" I stood up, grabbing my bag and felt Sephiroth's hand sliding out of my top as I walked away. I walked quickly towards the toilets and passed Vincent's classroom just as he came out of it. He looked at me as I walked past him in a rush and called after me. I ignored him and walked into the girls' toilet running straight into Yuffie.

"Woah!"

I moved away "Sorry Yuffs"

She sighed, "It's okay" I walked into the stall and stood in there for a while. I heard Yuffie shuffling about outside. "You okay Aerith? I can't hear any business going on"

I walked out of the stall looking at her and sighed "Are you bunking class Yuffie?"

She looked at me and nodded "Pretty much, now answer my question"

I tried to think of an excuse but I wasn't good at lying on the spot. "Well..."

Yuffie crossed her arms and waited "what is it?"

I looked at my bag and saw my water bottle sticking out, "I just needed some water"

She frowned "You couldn't drink that in class?"

I looked at her forcing a smile "Well I have a weak bladder"

Yuffie shook her head in disbelief "Seriously Aerie, what is it?"

I looked at her and sighed "Honestly Yuffie... I'll tell you"

She noticed the sadness in my face and looked at me worried "What is it?" I opened my mouth to speak but the fire alarm went off. Yuffie groaned and grabbed my arm dragging me out "We'll talk about it at your house after school"

_After school? Oh no Vincent is coming over. _I looked at her and tried to argue "But-"

"No arguments Aerith, something is troubling you and I want to know what"

I was about to speak again when smoke went down my throat. I started coughing and realized this wasn't a false alarm; the school really was on fire! It wasn't too soon until the smoke became very thick.

"Y-Yuffie!" I spluttered, I saw her silhouette in the smoke and she pulled me down on my knees with her.

"Aerie, this is a real fire!" She coughed and held her chest "Come on, we need to get outside!" I nodded and we began to crawl. The smoke became heavier and I could barely see Yuffie in front of me anymore. I became worried I lost her until she stopped and I bumped into her. "I think I found an exit!" She yelled in triumph. She felt the door for the handle and opened it quickly crawling through; I followed her and shut the door behind me breathing in the clean air. I looked around and realized we were in the library. Yuffie looked around and ran over to all the reading tables pulling the table cloths off them. She threw them at me and pointed to the bottom of the door where smoke was seeping through. Realizing what she wanted me to do; I shoved them against the crack stopping anymore smoke getting in. Yuffie found some pillows on the chairs and threw them at my feet; I used them to block the smoke as well. I looked through the window and only saw grey smoke. WE both took some time to cough and get the smoke out of our lungs.

I sighed and ran over to Yuffie "This should last us about 10 minutes"

She nodded "In that time, there should be a fire exit in here let's go find it"

I followed Yuffie around the library looking for a fire exit. There wasn't one! The library was on the second floor, along with the maths classrooms and the girls toilets. It was right at the end hidden in the corner of the corridor. The only escape we could find was windows and none of them had fire escape stairs outside them. We couldn't really jump either it was way too far down.

Yuffie sighed "Honestly! This is a safety hazard!" I chuckled and started to smell burning, Yuffie seemed to smell it too because she covered her nose. I looked through the door window and saw flames outside. Yuffie had followed my gaze and gasped, "Oh shit!"

I looked at Yuffie in terror "Oh no, what if it breaks the glass!" At that moment, the glass on the window shattered letting more smoke through. We held onto each other and got onto our knees.

"Come on!" Yuffie yelled over the flames breaking the door. "The librarian's office!" She pulled her top over her nose and we began to crawl, arm in arm. I could just make out the office and heard the door cracking behind us. We sped up getting carpet burn on our knees, but neither of us cared, we just wanted to live. Yuffie tried to open the door but it was locked. "Fucking hell!" She growled. I looked behind us and saw the door was now broken and the flames got in. Yuffie fiddled with something in her hair and I looked at her in disbelief

"This is not the time to do your hair!" I had to shout over the roar of the flames. Yuffie pulled out a grip and stuck it through the keyhole. The smoke was getting stronger and the flames were getting closer, I coughed and Yuffie dragged me through the door slamming it behind us. I looked at her still coughing and threw my arms around her. "You're a life saver!" I cried.

She grabbed a blanket off the chair and shoved it under the door. I looked around and saw a fire exit at the end of the office. I nearly cried in happiness when I saw outside. Yuffie was coughing badly. I looked at her worried. _She must have breathed in a lot of smoke. _I pulled her threw the office and opened the fire exit breathing in fresh air. Yuffie slowly stopped coughing and took a big whiff of air.

"I've never been happier to be outside!" We ran down the fire escape and fell to the ground; Yuffie was actually kissing the grass. We laid there for a few minutes until we heard a smash of glass and the crack of a door. Yuffie looked at me. "Did you shut the fire door?" She asked, I nodded and coughed a bit.

"Come on, let's get out of here! We need to meet rest of the school in the field"

Yuffie nodded and we made our way to the field it was where the entire school would gather in their form classes. Then the form teacher would take the register to make sure everyone was there. When we got to the field, everyone was staring at us like we committed a murder. I looked at myself and then at Yuffie realizing why. We were covered in soot. Mrs Rockel, ran over to us.

"Where were you?"

Yuffie growled "We got stuck in the library! And couldn't find a fire escape, there was only one in the librarian's office, which was locked by the way!"

Mrs Rockel looked at us in shock "Oh my, you poor girls"

Mr Garret came over to us along with the paramedics, after some questions we were taken into the ambulance to get treated for the amount of smoke we breathed in, luckily we didn't need to go to hospital. Everyone was talking amongst themselves and I was nearly tackled down by Tifa.

"You got me so worried!" She yelled through her tears "You were in there for nearly 30 minutes after everyone else came out, I thought I lost my two best friends!"

I hugged her tightly getting soot on her clothes, but she didn't seem to care. "Well I'm here now so stop crying" I wiped her tears and she saw Yuffie.

"Yuff!" She yelled "Get over here!"

Yuffie walked up to us and Tifa pulled her in a tight embrace. I smiled and looked around the crowd searching for Vincent. I saw him isolated, his gaze locked with mine and I walked over to him, for a moment there was nobody except him and me. He looked at me, relief taking over his entire face.

"I thought you were stuck in there..." He breathed

I nodded "well I'm here now... so don't worry"

He smirked "I'm not"

I smiled and felt his hand brush some soot out of my hair "Mr Garret said everyone gets to go home, so we'll get to practise for longer tonight"

I forgot about Yuffie's self-invitation to my house, I was lost in his touch all I could do was nod. He walked away and I stood there for a while just staring at him. Mr Garret's voice booming through the megaphone woke me up.

"Everyone! Go home, we expect the school is closed for the rest of the week, too many departments have been damaged by the fire" The fire brigade had put the fire out not too long after me and Yuffie had got out of the school. I sighed and walked over to Yuffie, Tifa had pranced over to Reno and they were now making out. Yuffie looked at me.

"Come on, to your house"

Once we got to my house, both of us had a shower and I gave Yuffie some of my clothes to wear while her clothes were in the wash. We sat on the sofa together drinking some hot chocolate.

"So tell me what's troubling you Aerith" Yuffie smiled softly at me

I sighed, might as well tell her the truth. "You know those three boys Cloud, Sephiroth and Zack?"

Yuffie nodded and grinned "Yeah. They're hot!" Her grin faded when she saw my pained face.

"Well, for over a year they've been abusing me"

Yuffie went silent. The tension in the air was hanging over us. I was worried hoe she would react, angry, sad? I didn't know but I just wanted her to respond.

She finally ripped the silence apart "How so..?"

I looked down, the tears forming in my eyes "touching my bum, undressing me and kissing my neck and chest in the corridors, yelling stuff at me like 'slut' and 'whore' when no one is around"

I shivered as if they were touching me again and wiped the tears rolling down my cheeks. Yuffie tilted my head up and pulled me close.

"I'm going to kill them" She growled "No one hurts my Aerie!"

I smiled through my tears "I-It's okay" I hiccupped "I'm learning to defend myself"

Yuffie looked at me "For how long?"

I thought about it "I've only had a few lessons" I smiled and looked at Yuffie "Vincent is teaching me"

She smiled "Vincent?"

I giggled "Well, I call him Vinnie"

Yuffie giggled too "You like him don't you?"

I looked at her and thought about it, he cared about me and teaches me to defend myself. Yes I admit I've had a dream about us almost about to sleep together until it turned into a nightmare. Every time I looked at him something burned inside me for him and it was getting harder and harder to fight.

"Yuffie... I think it's more than that..." I admitted

She looked at me a bit surprised "Really? How?"

I blushed and looked away "It's... complicated" I heard a knock on the door and sighed "That's Vincent" I stood up and opened the door, Vincent was standing there and he immediately saw Yuffie.

"Should I come another time?"

I shook my head "No, its okay she knows now"

Vincent nodded and walked in; I shut the door behind me and looked at Yuffie. She got the hint and stood up

"Well I was just about to leave anyway" She winked at me before rushing out of the door.


	10. Dinner

**A/N - Thank you to everything who have been favouriting my story ^_^ It made me happy =D Oh and btw in the last chapter I realized at the beginning I wrote 'my Collins' and not Mr Collins xD I hope you didn't think Mr Collins belonged to her o.O XD**

I panted heavily and looked at Vincent hovering above me. He had me pinned down and I couldn't move, I growled a bit and struggled under his grip. "Vincent, your grip is hurting" I whined. He sighed but didn't loosen his grip.

"It's meant to Aerith, a rapist won't go easy on you"

I continued to struggle under him but came to no avail. I sighed and looked up at him "Forget it Vincent, I can't do it!"

He let go of me and stood up, pulling me along with him. "Maybe you need a drink"

I sighed and sat down as he walked into the kitchen, I couldn't do it. I couldn't get out of being pinned down. We'd been at this for over an hour, not matter how many times he showed me how to do it, I just couldn't. Vincent sat beside me and handed me a glass of water. I took it but didn't drink out of it, I looked at the time. It was 6:00pm. Vincent didn't say anything and I put the glass down sighing.

"It's six o'clock, I'm going to make dinner" I looked at Vincent who was shaking his head.

"No, you've been working hard all day, let's go out"

I tilted my head "Where?"

He thought "I know some places"

I stood up and looked at myself "Let me just get dressed then" I ran upstairs and tried to get rid of my blush. _Oh my gosh, Vincent just asked me out. Again! Maybe tonight he'll..._ I shook the thoughts from my head as I looked through my cupboard _Kiss me? No way! Besides the last 'date' wasn't an actual date. _I sighed, picking out a yellow sundress and put it on with my white sandals and white ¾ sleeve cardigan. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail and walked downstairs looking at Vincent, who gave me a small smile.

I checked if my keys were on me before we left and this time we decided to walk to the restaurant. Vincent was looking down the whole time his hair was covering his face, so I couldn't really make out an expression. I looked forward and bit my lip. Vincent stopped walking and I looked at him confused he looked up and then around before sliding his hand into mine and leading me across the road to a small restaurant. A small bell had rung as we had opened the door and a waiter led us over to a table.

I realized he was still holding my hand and blushed, when he let go I felt a little disappointed but felt my heart skip a beat when he pulled the chair out for me. _Such a gentleman_... I sat down smiling at him and he sat down too. I looked around the restaurant and saw couples everywhere. Some were chatting; others were on double dates with other couples. I saw a few boys and girls sitting on their own I assumed they were all waiting for somebody because most of them kept glancing at the door whenever the bell rang. I looked at Vincent who was looking through the drinks menu the waiter handed to us, I looked through the soft drinks and decided to have a berry smoothie.

"Would you like to order some drinks?" I looked up and saw the waiter standing next to us, Vincent nodded and spoke.

"I'd like a Coke"

The waiter wrote it down and turned to me "And you?"

"I'd like a berry smoothie"

The waiter took my order down and walked off. Vincent and I sat in awkward silence, I smiled and he gave me a small smile back. I heard the bell ring and looked at the door, of all the people to come in. It was Tifa and Reno! I grabbed the menu and buried my face in it. Luckily for me they sat on the other side of the restaurant. When I heard them walking off I put the menu down to see Vincent staring at me in utter confusion. I smiled

"I just like to get a real good look of the menu"

He frowned but nodded and picked up the menu looking through it. I kept looking through the menu but kept an eye on Tifa and Reno who were chatting away.

"Aerith?"

I looked at Vincent and smiled "Yes?"

"Can I just say..."

"Hold that thought!" I interrupted, as I saw Tifa get up and walk to the salad bar where we would be in plain sight. "I want to ask you something"

He sighed and nodded "Go ahead"

"Look at the door please?"

He looked at me completely baffled but complied and looked at the door "Why exactly"

"I just wanted to see how long your hair looked from the side" _What a rubbish excuse_

"Okay then..." When Tifa walked back to her seat I smiled "You can turn back now"

He turned his head back and sighed looking through the menu. The waiter came back over to us with our drinks.

"Do you want to order anything?"

I nodded and looked at the menu "Spaghetti Bolognese"

Vincent looked at the menu "Lamb steak, extra rare"

The waiter nodded and walked off. I took a slurp of my drink and smiled it was delicious! Vincent didn't touch his Coke. I sighed, maybe the date wasn't going as well as I hoped. I took a deep breath and decided to start a conversation.

"So... Vinnie" I gave him a coy smile "Tell me about yourself"

He shrugged "There isn't much to know"

I sighed and leaned my elbows on the table and rested my chin atop my fist. "There must be something, tell me something I don't know"

He shrugged again "I really don't know what to say"

I thought "Well, tell me, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

His face darkened "Yes"

I realized this was a sensitive topic for him "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked"

He nodded "It's okay"

I bit my lip, _Well I guess he doesn't want a relationship yet_. The instant reaction he had to that question told me something didn't end well and he doesn't ever want to talk about it. I saw Reno stand up and head to the men's bathroom, I quickly looked in the opposite direction so he couldn't see my face, naturally Vincent followed my gaze and Reno wouldn't be able to Vincent either. I heard the bathroom door shut and sighed turning back.

"What were you looking at?"

I looked at Vincent and shook me head "Nothing, I just thought I saw someone I knew"

_Wow I really getting better at lying on the _spot. He nodded in what seemed like understanding, and looked at me.

"Tell me about you Aerith?"

I looked at him a bit surprised about the question but nodded smiling "Okay, what do you want to know?"

He thought "Everything"

I laughed "Well there's a lot to know"

He smiled "I can wait"

I sighed and begin to talk about me.

~Vincent~

I listened to her talk about herself for a while. She was laughing and smiling as she continued to talk, I had noticed she avoided anything sad or embarrassing. When she laughed, I laughed. Not the fake I'm used to forcing but a real laugh, it felt so good to be able to laugh normally around Aerith.

_Around her..._

The most beautiful girl I've seen, everything about her is perfect, ideal, wonderful. I couldn't spot a flaw in her, obviously not that I wanted to but she was just... breathtaking. Her hair that flowed down her back and around her shoulders, it looked so thick, I smiled remembering caressing her hair brushing the soot out. It was so soft... I wanted to stroke it right now but I knew the awkwardness that stood between us would get in the way. I hated that tension, it made everything so much more difficult, but yet built up a heat between us. I didn't know if she felt it but I defiantly did. And I did not like it, she was too innocent, if she already hadn't been ruined of that innocence around her, I would feel guiltier that I already do around her.

I smiled as she began telling me about her life before she was a teenager. It was a happy joyful life it seemed. She talked about her mother introducing her to different flowers, helping her mother build a flower cart to walk around town and sell. She laughed as she remembered a rainy day and her mother stepped in a deep buddle getting water all over her sandals. I continued to listen, I didn't want her to stop I just wanted to listen and melt into that voice. It was so calm and silky. It ran through my head, every sentence she said had welded into my head, I'd never heard such a calming voice, quite a few girls I've met had high squeaky giggle and screechy voices. This was another thing that made her different.

She began to talk about high school and I realized her voice had gone slightly hard as if she was finding difficulty to speak. I sighed realizing what's going to happen and stopped her as she reached just before the harassment. "Aerith?" I interrupted. She stopped talking and looked at me

"Yes?"

"You don't have to continue"

She smiled "Thanks Vinnie, you know what I'm like though..." The waiter came with our dinner and Aerith excused herself to the bathroom. I didn't start without her I just waited patiently. When she came out she looked at me and sat down "You didn't start?"

I shook my head "It's rude to start a meal without everyone at the table"

She smiled and began to eat, I smiled loving my extra raw steak. Aerith was digging into her spaghetti and I couldn't help but smile at her, she was eating very fast but every mouthful she took looked so delicate. Not a spot of saw fell onto her dress. My eyes fell to her sundress and I realized I was staring at her breasts. I gulped and tried to tear my eyes away knowing the feeling I'll get but I couldn't look away. Her dress had a pretty low cut and since she was leaning over the table I could see a pretty good view of her. I felt like punching myself in the face when I thought about that. No way do I want to be a pervert and stare at her breasts. My eyes moved away from her chest and I dug into my steak. I ate as much as I could to get the image out of my head but nothing worked.

_Fucking hell... _I felt it growing inside me that... _need..._ I looked up again and Aerith was gone. _Oh shit maybe I made her uncomfortable_. I felt something brush my leg and looked under the table to see Aerith there she was looking around on the floor.

"What are you doing Aerith?" I asked

She looked up at me a blush covering her face "Oh I lost my earring"

I frowned "You aren't wearing any"

She sighed and smiled "Well that explains why I thought I lost them!" I sat back up again and Aerith moved back to her seat.

"So... you never actually finished what you were saying before" I said

She looked at me confused "What?"

"You were about to say what you were like"

She smiled and started talking while she ate her dinner. I listened to her harmonious voice as she spoke, I looked into her eyes as she kept her gaze me. I occasionally glanced at her hair shimmering against the light, waving to every movement she made. But no matter how much I distracted myself from speaking, I would've said what I said.

"... I'm shy, nervous, distracted easily..."

"And strikingly beautiful" I interrupted

She stopped and looked at me in surprise "What?"

_Ah Shit..._

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuun ;D see you soon!**


	11. Roses and Lilies

**Sorry about the late update Dx I have been very busy lately D:**

I stared at him, _beautiful? Maybe I heard him wrong_. "What?"

He sighed "I said you're beautiful"

I blushed deeply and looked down. We sat there in silence before Vincent finally spoke "In fact, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen"

I felt my heart beat speed up "Vince, what are you saying?"

He sighed and leaned back "I think you know Aerith" I watched as he stood up and walked to the bathroom, I looked at his plate and realized he finished his steak. I finished off the rest of my Spaghetti Bolognese and waited for him to come back. He came back, his face emotionless as usual, but there was something about his eyes, they were sparkling in an odd way. He sat down and didn't look at me at all. We kept sitting in silence when the waiter came over. Vincent immediately asked for the cheque and took out his wallet. When he paid and we left the restaurant I noticed out of the corner of my eye Tifa was looking in our direction. I pushed Vincent away from the restaurant and into the dark.

"Don't bother" He muttered

I looked at him a bit confused, his voice sounded so harsh. "What?"

"I know you were hiding from Tifa and Reno the entire dinner."

I looked down in shame "Vince..."

"Don't call me that!" He growled, I felt tears coming in my eyes "There I was having dinner with a beautiful girl, revealing my feelings for her and next thing I know I realize she's embarrassed to be seen with me!"

I wiped my eyes "Please Vince, it's not like that!"

He stepped forward and looked at me "It never is" He walked off leaving me alone on the pavement sobbing. I wiped my eyes and walked home alone, when I got to my house I found Yuffie sitting on my sofa drinking a beer. The second she saw me she stood up in excitement.

"Hey! I came back to see how it was but found you weren't home, so I figured I'd wait for you here!" she chirped.

I shut the door and looked at her "Yuff..."

"Oh I love your dress, it's gorgeous! Did you go out together? Where'd you go?"

I groaned exhausted "Yuffie..."

"Oh was that cute little Pizzeria that just opened up near-"

"Yuffie!" I yelled

She looked at my face and had obviously realized something was wrong when her face turned worried. "Oh Aerie... your eyes are all red, you've been crying"

I smiled a bit, this was another thing I loved about Yuffie she knew when something was wrong and would state it rather than ask it, and sometimes she'd ask me just as a tease.

She pulled me to the sofa and sat me down "Come on, tell me everything that happened"

I sighed and told her everything that happened tonight, when I finished she sighed. "I know why you wouldn't want Tifa to see you... you're not even going out but she would never shut up about it and go tell everyone"

I nodded "But Vince thinks it's because I'm embarrassed with him"

Yuffie frowned and squeezed my hand "Well he's an idiot then"

I sighed and sniffed "Well Yuffie, I don't think it's the first time that has happened to him, his reaction to it was so unlike him"

Yuffie thought and put her arm around my shoulders "If you want to stay friends with him Aerith then fix it, tomorrow fix it"

I nodded "You're right"

Yuffie smiled "Oh and by the way the school called, it's going to be closed for a while nearly all the buildings were damaged"

I sighed "That was no accident"

"You think someone set the school on fire on purpose?"

I thought for a bit "Yeah, I mean come on no fire that big could've been an accident"

Yuffie sighed and leaned back on the sofa "Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to go back home, dad brought a date with him"

I looked at her "What happened to his last girlfriend?"

She smirked "I took care of her"

I sighed, Yuffie's mother died when she was little, after just a few months her dad started dating and Yuffie hated it, she did everything she could to get rid of his girlfriends. "How? Exactly?"

"Let's just say she found a better man"

I shook my head "I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed now, you know where to stay Yuffs" I walked upstairs and got ready for bed. I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of running water. Yuffie was taking a shower. I sighed and dragged myself out of bed at least there wasn't school to worry about. I knocked on the bathroom door, "Yuffie don't use up all the hot water!"

"Whatever!"

I sighed and prepared to cook breakfast; I looked at my answering machine and saw 2 missed calls from last night, both from Tifa. _Shit_. I heard the bathroom door open and saw Yuffie coming downstairs in my bathrobe drying her hair with a towel. I frowned,

"Yuffie, why are you wearing my gown?"

She sighed and gave me a nervous smile "Sorry Aerie, there were no towels big enough in there only this"

I groaned, "Okay, watch the breakfast while I get some more towels from the cupboard" Yuffie nodded and I walked upstairs getting the towels, I stacked them on the shelves beside the shower and turned on the water letting it run until it got warm. I undressed and jumped in the shower, by the time I as clean and refreshed, I left the shower, got dressed and walked downstairs to find breakfast ready, I smiled and sat down Yuffie was stuffing her face.

I began to eat the breakfast and smiled at Yuffie who was leaning back in her chair burping. I laughed and finished quickly. "Okay since you cooked, I wash up. Can you check the messages?" I asked.

Yuffie nodded "Sure thing"

I picked up our dishes and began to stack them in the dishwasher, when I was done I turned on the dishwasher and wiped the table. I went back inside the living room and saw Yuffie sitting there with the most disgusted look on her face. It wasn't too soon until I realized why, you could hear moaning over the phone. I blinked and looked at Yuffie "What the fuck Yuffs!"

She growled "It's Tifa and Reno! She was in the middle of saying something when I think she dropped the phone and now... well its pretty obvious why"

I turned off the answering machine and looked at the other message from Tifa "I really don't want to listen to that one"

Yuffie nodded "Same here"

I sighed and sat down looking at her "What shall we do then? There's no school"

Yuffie thought and grinned "Let's go shopping!"

I smiled and nodded "Okay, but only for a little while I need to open the stall by four"

Yuffie sighed "Relax, it's only 11:30"

"Okay, got get dressed you're still in my robe"

Yuffie ran up the stairs and I leaned back on the sofa. By the time she got back it was 12:30, I stood by the door tapping my foot "What the hell took you so long?"

She sighed "Sorry, there are a lot of cute boys at the shops"

I shook my head and grabbed my purse and keys, I opened the door and walked outside Yuffie followed me and we smiled at each other "Where first?" I asked

Yuffie thought "Oh I know a great place! Follow me" She ran off and I had to laugh at her excitement, I followed her but not too soon she was out of sight, I sighed and looked around

"Maybe I'll just go to the highstreet..." I muttered

I continued walking and heard some whistling from behind me, I froze recognising the voice that called after that. "Hey sexy, shake that ass!" Cloud.

I started walking faster and tried to get away from him, the street was empty and I sighed stopping just outside an alleyway, when I looked behind me Cloud was gone "Oh good I lost him"

"Nope" I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into the alleyway

"Hey Aerith"

I looked at him in horror "W-what?"

He had me pinned against the wall by my shoulders, I struggled against his grip and noticed something when I looked at his arms, they were bigger than usual, more masculine. _Has he been working out?_ He noticed I was looking at his arms and grinned.

"Like them, huh? Yeah I've been working out, ever since Sephiroth told me a very interesting story that you almost sprained his wrist"

I blinked and looked at him "I-I what?"

"Yup" He moved closer to me pressing his crotch against my thigh "You've learnt to defend yourself?" I didn't say anything and he sighed "Well enough talking, time to have my fun" He moved in even closer to kiss my neck, I sighed and waited closing my eyes, I felt his right hand grab my butt while the other one cupped my breast, the second it had my first four fingers locked onto his wrist and my palm pressed against his thumb pushing it up and applying lots of pressure until he yelled out in pain.

"Arrgh!" He pulled away taking his hand with him and began cradling it "Shit!"

I did the next thing I could think of on the spot I kneed him, in the most painful place I could think of. Cloud buckled to the ground grasping his crotch and rocking back and forth in pain. I ran out of the alley and into the highstreet, there I saw Yuffie waiting. I ran over to her and straight into her eyes, I know I'd learnt to protect myself but the trauma of being molested still made me cry. Yuffie held me and wiped my tears.

"What happened?" She asked

I looked at her with tears "C-Cloud"

She growled "Where the hell is he"

I shook my head, I don't know now but last place I left him he was on the ground holding his crotch"

Yuffie smiled "I'm so glad you're learning to defend yourself"

"But Yuffs, they all know I'm learning to defend myself! Cloud's muscles were bigger; he's been working out so the others probably are as well!"

She sighed and looked at me worried "Well, when you make up with Vincent, I'm sure he'll teach you how to defend yourself against bigger more muscled men"

I nodded "Although, I did remember his saying something once about it not being about strength but about technique"

Yuffie smiled "I'm sure it is, now come on Aerie shopping time!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the new shop she was talking about. We shopped for a few hours until 3:30.

We walked back to my house and I handed Yuffie the shopping bags, she went inside and I opened the stall. Yuffie walked outside and smiled at me "Shall I go into town and sell some bouquets from the basket?"

I smiled at my best friend "Yuffie that'd be great thanks!"

She collected some "I'll be back by 7 and then you're going to Vince's house!" She walked off and I chuckled. As the hour went by I sold quite a few bouquets. It's quite amazing how so many people are into flowers. I was writing down some reserved flowers for tomorrow and heard some footsteps, I looked up and saw Vincent standing there.

I blinked "Welcome to the Gainsborough Flower Stall, uh... how may I help you?"

Vincent sighed "I'm not here to buy flowers"

I sighed "Oh"

"I'm here to give some" Vincent took out his hand he was hiding behind his back and pulled out a beautiful bouquet of roses and lilies.

I gasped "Oh Vinnie... they're beautiful" I took them and held them gently

"You're beautiful" I looked up at him and he was sighing "I'm sorry Aerith, I shouldn't have gotten mad I knew you weren't the type to be like that but I couldn't help it... it's just I've been hurt before by someone who was embarrassed by me... and I couldn't have it happen again, it left me in pieces"

I smiled and took his hand "You have no need to apologize Vince... the only reason I was hiding is because Tifa was there and I'd knew she'd assume we were together and we aren't even girl friend and boyfriend, look what I'm trying to say is-"

I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine.


	12. His lips So Perfect He's Perfect

For the next few moments, I was in heaven all I could feel were Vincent's lips on mine. All my worried seemed to drift away and my heart was racing faster than ever. His hand moved up to my cheek and I had dropped the bouquet of roses onto my stand wounding my arms around his neck. We stayed like that for I don't know how long... _second... minutes...?_ It didn't matter I knew this is what I had wanted from him for so long.

When he pulled away my eyes fluttered open. We both heard someone cough next to us and we turned to see Yuffie standing there grinning like mad. We pulled away from each other immediately and I blushed deeply and turned away, I felt Vincent put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him still blushing. He was smiling softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Come around for dinner" I couldn't stop smiling

He nodded and kisses my forehead "Bye Aerith" He nodded at Yuffie and walked off. I watched him walk away until he was completely out of sight. Yuffie started squealing behind me.

"Oh my gosh! He kissed you!"

I began to pack up my stall and ignored Yuffie ranting on about us getting married and having kids. When I finished I picked up my bouquet and walked back inside. Yuffie was still talking after I'd put them in a vase and carried them up to my room leaving them on the night stand.

"Oh and if you have kids name one of them Yuffie, but make sure she's pretty because I don't want an ugly baby named after me-"

"Yuff?" I interrupted

She stopped talking and looked at me "Yeah?"

I smiled "How many bouquets did you sell?"

She blinked and looked at the basket she had been holding "Oh, all of them!" She said with a triumphant smile. I took the basket and put it in my cupboard "Thanks Yuffie"

She smiled more "No problem Aerie, so you and Vince are having dinner tomorrow I guess?"

I looked at her with a serious face and nodded "Yep and I want you out of the house"

She pouted "But why?"

I sighed "Because I want us to be alone"

Yuffie slumped her shoulders "Fine, I guess I'll go Tifa's house, if she isn't with Reno"

"She probably will be, have you seen them too, they can't keep their hands off each other!"

Yuffie laughed and fell on my bed "I know! It's so gross!"

I laughed at her and looked at the time, 7:30pm, my stomach rumbled and I realized I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. "Come on Yuff, help me make dinner"

She nodded and followed me downstairs, I looked in the fridge and it was near-empty. Damn. I looked at Yuffie who was sitting on the counter waiting.

"We'll have to go shopping"

She sighed "Okay"

I grabbed my purse and looked outside, it was dark we should hurry up. Yuffie jumped over the sofa and to the door, I smiled at her and grabbed my keys before following her outside. We walked to the shop in peace and Yuffie was whistling the tune to Titanic the whole time, which got me joining in. When we left the shop we were still whistling. We were half way home when Yuffie stopped and saw three boys standing under a street light. Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth. Yuffie looked at me a bit worried.

"Do you think they'll start even if I'm here?" She asked

I shrugged "I don't think so, let's just keep going they're on the other side of the road anyway"

We kept walking and I tried to stay in the dark, but sadly they saw us.

"Hey girls!"

"Just keep walking" I muttered to Yuffie, she nodded and kept walking with me.

"Don't be shy Yuffie, get those tits out!"

Yuffie growled and turned around. I looked at her "No, Yuffs don't!" I pleaded.

"Why don't you fuck off?" She yelled back.

They all started laughing and crossed the street to us.

"Come on Yuffie let's go!" I pulled her arm but she stayed in place.

"Hell no I'm going to kick their buts!"

They were all in front of us and Sephiroth was smiling "No Yuffie, I don't want to fuck off, I want to fuck you"

She growled and swung a punch at his stomach, he grabbed it easily and twisted her arm away from her, Yuffie was growling more now "Let me go!" She yelled

Sephiroth sighed "But if I did, I couldn't do this" He put one of his hands on her breasts and pulled her back to his chest pressing his crotch against her butt.

Yuffie was struggling against him even more and Cloud and Zack were laughing at her, I blinked and tried to pull Sephiroth off her.

"Let her go you bastard!" I yelled

Zack pulled me off Sephiroth and wrapped his arms around my waist "Oh come on Aerith, don't be such a kill-joy"

I tried elbowing him in the stomach but Cloud had gripped onto my arms "Hey guys, we can't do this out here, its way too obvious"

They dragged us into an alleyway between two houses and Zack pressed me against the wall. "Come on Aerith; just have some fun with me"

I shook my head and struggled even more "Fuck off!"

He sighed and squeezes wrist hard, I gasped in pain and felt tears coming down my cheeks. Cloud hadn't been the only one working out. Zack defiantly built some muscle. I looked beside me and saw Yuffie still struggling against Sephiroth, who was holding onto her and kissing her neck and chest. Zack turned my face to look at him "You're going to enjoy this" He grinned.

I looked at him angrily "Hell no!" I looked at the position I was in, he may have my wrists locked but his legs were far apart and he hadn't done anything to mine, I grinned at him through my tears and kneed him in the balls. Hard.

"Fuck!" He yelled at the top of his voice and crumpled to the ground. I looked at Yuffie for a split second, but that was a big mistake, in the time Cloud pressed me against the wall and his crotch against my womanhood. He was smiling and I couldn't move. At all.

"Come on Aerith, it was so much easier when you just gave in to us"

I shook my head "You've probably done every traumatising thing you could, except rape me"

I looked at the sparkle in his eyes "Well maybe I'll do that then"

"You wouldn't"

He moved in and whispered in my ears "Try me" I smiled when I felt him let go of my wrist to unzip his pants, I punched him in the nose, as hard as I could.

"Ah!" He pulled away holding his nose, I saw blood dripping out of it. I looked at Sephiroth who had unbuttoned Yuffie's top and discarded it on the floor. I picked it up and threw it over his head, blinding him.

"What the hell!" He pulled away from Yuffie and pulled the top off his head looking at us angrily, I was about to swing another punch but Yuffie beat me to it, she threw a kick in the side of his leg giving him a dead leg, she did it again in the other leg and he fell to the ground. I grabbed her top and we ran, Yuffie grabbed the shopping bags while we ran as well, while we ran I looked behind us and saw they were chasing us.

"Shit, Yuffs! Run faster!"

We kept running and I realized something, we couldn't just run to my house, they'd find where I live. I looked at Yuffie and saw a small pathway between two houses. I grabbed Yuffie's hand and dragged her into it. We hid in the shadows and caught our breath; I looked around and saw a gate leading into a garden. I peeped inside and realized where we were, it was Vincent's house! I opened the gate and walked through. Yuffie followed me and I saw the back door of the house. I looked at her and handed her the top, "Let's go inside"

Yuffie pulled it on and nodded, I opened the back door and walked inside looking around, we were in the kitchen. I looked at the time, 9:00pm; I sighed and walked into the living room to see Vincent sitting on the sofa watching TV. I looked at Yuffie who was standing there unusually quieter than usual.

"Aerith what are you doing in my house?" I looked at Vincent and did the first thing I thought of, I ran into his arms. He held me tightly. He didn't ask any questions because he realized what had happened; this wasn't the first time he needed to comfort me. I looked a him with tears and he brushed them away with his thumb gently. He looked at Yuffie, who just stood there staring at her shoes. "You too, huh?"

I looked at Yuffie who walked over to the sofa and sat down staring into space; I pulled away from Vincent and sat beside her. I gently put my hand on her shoulder, "Yuffie?"

She looked at me and I saw tears forming in her eyes "Oh Yuffie..." I hugged her tightly and let her cry into my shoulder. I rubbed her back gently "It's okay Yuffie... they'll stop once day"

She continued to cry and held onto me tightly. Vincent looked at us and I smiled sadly at him. He sighed and looked at the shopping bags on the floor,

"You're food will spoil, let me put it away for now" He picked them up and walked into the kitchen leaving me to console Yuffie. After she stopped crying, I was still holding her and I looked at Vincent who was now sitting on the other side of the sofa,

"Can we stay the night?" I asked

He nodded "Of course"

I smiled and held Yuffie by the shoulders looking at her "Yuffie, I'll show you the guest bedroom" I took her hand and pulled her up the stairs, leading her into the room I stayed when I was locked out of the house. She smiled softly at me and I sighed. "Go to sleep" I watched her kick off her shoes and lie on the bed falling asleep. I smiled and pulled the blankets over her before I walked out. I walked downstairs and looked at Vincent who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He sighed and pulled me close holding me tightly while I broke into tears again. I buried my face into his chest and shivered in his arms. "H-he threatened to rape me..." I whispered.

Vincent looked at me "I'll make sure that doesn't happen, besides I've showed you how to get out of a rape position"

I blinked and looked up at him "But, he had me up against the wall and not on the ground"

He looked at me "How did you get out of it?"

"Well, he was really close, literally his whole body was pressed against mine, and when he pulled his hand away I punched him in the nose"

Vincent looked at me a bit surprised "Did you break it?"

"I think so"

He laughed and kissed my forehead "Good job"

I smiled letting him and yawned "Well I'm tired"

Vincent sighed "You're lucky I have four bedrooms in this house"

I looked at him with wide eyes "Four?"

"Well five actually, if you include the loft"

I smiled shaking my head "Well then show me the way"

He smiled taking my hand and pulled me up the stairs a little further down the hallway, I saw the door at the very end had a sign that said "Vincent's Room: Do not enter"

I tilted my head and wondered why he didn't want anyone in his room, he opened a bedroom right next to it I walked inside and looked around, it was more or less the same as the other one except it was painted dark purple, the other had cream walls. Vincent smiled at me and kissed me gently, I smiled whenever his lips were on mine, which was only once before. I kissed back and let him hold me, I felt so safe in his arms. Everything felt perfect. He was perfect. When he pulled away I missed him instantly.

"Goodnight Aerith" He kissed my forehead and left me in the bedroom, I fell on the bed kicking of my shoes and I fell asleep.

I was pressed up against the alley wall again, Yuffie was nowhere to be seen and it was just me and Cloud, I looked into his lustrous eyes and felt my body prohibited from any movement. A rough hand was held onto the back my neck and the other softly and slowly unbuttoning my dress. I felt my breath catch in my throat when it fell off, leaving me now in my panties and bra.

Before I realized it he had unzipped his trousers and began to play with my panties. I couldn't speak, I couldn't cry, I couldn't scream. Everything was going too slowly for me yet he was extremely fast. My body finally released a scream from the pit of my stomach when I felt the blood dripping down the inside of my naked thighs. As if he was using sandpaper rather than his member. The tears finally came out and I realised another thing we were now on a bed.

The thrusts never became pleasurable, I begged if this was to ever happen it wouldn't bring more pain to me than they already have, but those prayers never worked. He was touching me, kissing me, molesting every inch of my skin. I was screaming at the top of my voice, why could no one hear me? Where was Vincent? My tears rolled down the side of my face soaking the pillow beneath my head. He didn't stop, he never reached a climax. It felt like an eternity of pain. My body was now bruised with his rough hands scratching, rubbing and beating me as he continued.

I was awoken by Vincent shaking me roughly.

"Aerith! Wake up!"

I sat up sweating and tears dripping down my cheeks. He pulled me close "its okay" He whispered "He isn't here, he isn't touching you"

I continued to cry in his arms and let him comfort me and soothe my pain; I felt my womanhood throbbing in pain, as if it actually happened. I always thought one day the nightmares would stop but they never have, every time it got to me and it was always so real. When the tears finally stopped and my whimpering come to an end, I looked up at Vincent and he planted a small kiss on my forehead. It suddenly dawned on me how lucky I was to have him, I moved on my knees and kissed him gently on the lips, his mouth moved against mine and I ran my hands through his gorgeous raven black locks. He had his arms snaked around my waist. He pulled away gently and rested his head on my forehead.

"Will you stay with me for the night?" I asked just below a whisper. He nodded staring into my eyes.

"Of course"

I laid in the bed and Vincent laid beside me, his arms still around my waist. I tucked my face in the bed of his neck and smiled "Thank you"

"Anything for you..."

I closed my eyes and fell into the most peaceful sleep I'd ever had.

**A/N – Awe, this couple makes me tingly inside! ^_^ **

**I'm thinking about whether I should have a lemon (is that what you call it?) between Vincent and Aerith in the later chapters, and I don't know whether to keep their love pure and innocent. I might make a pole on it. But yeah, I'm not sure, so tell me. R&R please! :D**


	13. Visiting Tifa

**A/N – So I put up a pole but no one voted, can people vote please! :3 Also sorry it's been a while for an update, I had mock exams and I've been revising crazy for my real ones D:**

I woke up the next morning and found Vincent still asleep, I smiled at him and sat up yawning. He looked so peaceful when he's sleeping, I laughed a bit seeing his hair in a dishevelled mess behind him some of it was hanging off the bed. I slowly got out of the bed making sure not to wake Vincent up. I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower; I found a few spare bathrobes and put one on hoping Vincent wouldn't mind. When I got out of the bathroom, the bedroom was empty. I sighed and quickly got dressed.

I heard shuffling around next door and realized it was coming from Vincent's room. I walked into the corridor and knocked on his bedroom door "Vince?" I didn't hear a response and sighed walking to Yuffie's room the door was open and it was empty. I looked around for her "Yuffie!" I called. I heard a whimpering coming from the bathroom and found her shivering on the floor curled up in a ball. She was wearing a bathrobe too and the shoulders were pulled down slightly as if she were in the middle of taking it off. I knelt down beside her "Yuffie?" I said gently. She looked at me and pointed to her bare shoulder I looked at it and saw what looked like bruises it wasn't too long until I realized they were love bites from Sephiroth. I looked at her sadly and held her gently. They really traumatized her; I felt anger grow in me at that thought. "I'll get revenge Yuffie" I whispered "I promise"

"Aerith?"

I looked around hearing Vincent's voice and walked into the hallway. He was standing outside the bedroom we were sleeping in. I sighed "Vince?" I walked over to him "Yuffie is traumatized from what happened last night, she has love bites all over her shoulder" I looked up at him, clenching my fists "I want revenge on them"

"You know that's never the answer"

I growled "Then what is! Yuffie's curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor; she can't even look at herself!"

He thought for a moment and looked at me "So then what do you want to do?"

"I want to humiliate them! I want them to be so embarrassed that they'd never go near another girl unless they have the permission!"

"Like...?"

"Like... get them naked and throw them out in front of the entire school and we can point at them and laugh!"

"How would you do that?"

"I don't know!" I yelled in frustration, I calmed myself for a moment and sighed sadly "I don't know..."

"Well I think your main priority right now is to comfort Yuffie, she needs you now more than ever"

I nodded "As soon as she's ready we're going home Vince"

"I understand" He nodded; I went back into the bedroom to find Yuffie sitting on her bed fully dressed. I smiled sitting beside her

"Shall we go back to my house?"

Yuffie nodded and stood up a smile on her face "Let's go!"

We left Vincent's with our shopping bags from last night, and walked home Yuffie's arm was linked tightly with mine; she had her head resting on my shoulder and was smiling softly. It only took 10 minutes to get home and we walked in a peaceful silence. I hate to admit it but having Yuffie quiet was quite nice, the reason she was quiet was what really upset me. I unlocked the door to the house and Yuffie ran straight to the kitchen. I laughed and saw someone standing outside my front gate.

"Can I help you?" I asked

She nodded "Yes I had some flowers on reserve for today"

I smiled "Oh okay" I quickly went through the details with her and handed her a bouquet of Roses. She smiled

"Perfect, thanks" She handed me the money and left in a hurry. I walked back inside and saw Yuffie frying some bacon and eggs.

"Made any for me?" I asked

She nodded "Yup!"

I sat down and we ate breakfast together. "So what do you want to do today?"

Yuffie thought "Nothing in particular, just relax really"

I nodded "Hey, you should let your dad know you've been staying her for the past few nights"

Yuffie shrugged "He doesn't care about anything except his new girlfriend, he doesn't even notice me" She stood up and looked around the house "You don't have much to play with in here" She noted "I never noticed that before"

I chuckled "Well Yuffie usually I'm busy with the stall and school and homework and my flowers in the garden"

Yuffie nodded "That's true"

It was only 10am, pretty early, and we had nothing to do. I sighed sitting on the sofa wondering what to do my stall didn't open until 4 since it was a weekday. Maybe we could go to Tifa's house, I doubted she was busy.

"Hey Yuffs"

She looked at me "What?"

"Shall we go see Tifa?"

Yuffie tilted her head from side to side considering the idea "Um... okay, sure why not"

I grabbed my keys and we left to go visit Tifa, she lived with both her parents, the only one out of the three of us who had both her parents. We knocked on the door and heard steps thudding down the stairs. Someone was in a rush. Tifa's mum answered the door,

"Oh Aerith, Yuffie it's you, I thought you might be Tifa's father"

I looked at her slightly worried "What happened?"

Tifa's mother shook her head "I don't know he left yesterday saying he was going for a drink with the guys and hasn't come back, I'm very worried"

"Oh no, does he have his phone on him?"

"Yes and I tried calling so many times but it's been turned off"

Yuffie looked at me and then at Tifa's mum "Well don't worry Mrs Lockheart, I'm sure he'll come back today"

She nodded "Yes, maybe I'm just overreacting, come in Tifa's in her room, chances are she's on the phone to Reno"

We nodded and walked upstairs to Tifa's room, we found her lying on her bed staring at her phone. "Come on, ring!" She cried in exasperation

"Reno's not calling?" I asked sitting beside her on the bed

Tifa shook her head "Nope, he said he'd call me at half 10 and its 10:33!"

Yuffie raised an eyebrow and spun around on Tifa's desk chair "You're obsessed" She commented

Tifa sat up and kicked Yuffie's chair into the wall "Not obsessed! Just happily in love!"

I blinked "In love?"

Tifa nodded proudly

"Teef, you've only been dating for a few days"

"Yes, but I've known him for three years"

"And in 2 years and 361 days of those three years you denied to like him!" Yuffie laughed

Tifa blushed and sat on her bed legs crossed "I lied" She huffed and turned away from Yuffie staring at her phone "Ring!"

I shook my head "Maybe he meant at night?"

Tifa looked at me "Maybe..." She face palmed herself "Why didn't I think of that!"

"Because, quoting Tifa here" Yuffie did an extremely high pitched voice mocking Tifa "'I'm obsessively in-love!'" Tifa picked up a magazine and smacked Yuffie with it.

"_Happily_ in love!" She corrected while smirking.

Yuffie growled and tackled Tifa to the ground, I laughed as they rolled around on the floor fighting, as they always did.

Tifa's phone was lying next to me and it began ringing, they both stopped fighting and stared at the phone. I blinked realizing what was going to happen and jumped out of the way as they both soared for the phone grabbing for it. Yuffie managed to pick it up first and answered it; she put on her actual fake Tifa voice, which was a very good impression.

"Hey Reno" She said smirking while pushing Tifa away "I miss you too baby"

Tifa growled and hissed under her breath "Give it to me!"

Yuffie shook her head and kept talking "Oh Reno, I luuuuuurve you!"

Tifa tried tackling Yuffie but she dodged "So babes I was wondering can you come over tonight and we can watch a film and cuddle and maybe more"

Yuffie was still dodging "Oh you're busy, well how about tomorrow?"

I laughed and held back Tifa "Just let her, she isn't going to do anything bad"

Yuffie was stilling talking and her voice was getting more and more confused "You're busy for the next two weeks?" She asked "Well okay, bye babe" She hung up and looked at Tifa who was pale as paper. I held her gently knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"He wouldn't" I said comfortingly "He's no Rufus"

Tifa shook her head and sat down on the bed "No, we've only been going out for a few days... he wouldn't cheat on me already..." She looked up at me and grabbed my collar pulling me down so I was face to face with her. "Would he?" She demanded.

Rufus started becoming very busy when he'd started cheating on Tifa, they'd barely hung out for about a month but Tifa wouldn't accept he was cheating; even though he would keep cancelling dates with her until eventually he was caught with Scarlett.

I sighed and shook my head "No Tifa he wouldn't" I hugged her tightly "Trust me"

Yuffie jumped beside her, pumping her fist in the air "And if he does you got me and Aerith to beat the living day lights outta him!"

She nodded and calmed herself "Yeah... I'm just being paranoid..."

I smiled stroking her hair gently "Why don't we all go out?"

Yuffie looked at me "Where?"

I thought "I don't know" I looked at the time it was 11:00 "We can't go see a movie, it's too early"

Yuffie thought "the park?"

I looked at her "You sure? It's right by your house and your dad might be there"

Yuffie groaned "And with that whore of a girlfriend!"

I frowned "Yuffie! Have you even tried to get to know her?"

She shook her head "I don't need to she's like all the others looking for a fling!"

"You don't know that Yuffie, you got rid of them all before even muttering a 'hello'" I said sternly "I think, this time you try to get to know her and see if it works out"

Yuffie looked at me angrily "So what? She can replace mum!"

I softened my voice "I never said she'd replace your mum"

Yuffie sighed "I know... I just want mum back..."

Tifa hugged her tightly "I'm sorry Yuffie"

Yuffie nodded "Whatever" she muttered, clearly depressed now.

I sighed and scratched the back of my head "Well I'm going to go home, I just realized my flowers need checking up on"

I left Tifa's house leaving her and Yuffie to do whatever they want and walked home the second I got back I ran into the church and checked up on all the flowers. They were fine but some were wilting, I looked around and picked up my watering can from the dais, I sprinkled my flowers with plenty of water and smiled.

"They should be well by tomorrow" I sat down on the floor beside the flowers and sighed staring at the ceiling "My date with Vincent is tonight..." I muttered "What should I make?" I thought for a while "Pasta? Nah too easy" I tapped my chin "maybe a nice Shepherd's pie?" My stomach rumbled at the thought and I laughed to myself, the church always made me happy, it was my place of silence and alone time. It was a sacred place, I guess that was why the flowers grew here so well, but I can't be too sure they get plenty of light from the huge windows surrounding the entire building. I looked up at the ceiling and saw the huge hole. I looked down sadly remembering how that got there.

"Huge hole"

My eyes widened at the voice, I closed my eyes tightly _"No, not here please!" _I forced myself to turn around and saw Zack standing there

"How...?" I mumbled, this wasn't right no one knew about this place! Not even Yuffie! Only Vincent and he promised me that he wouldn't tell a soul! Zack smiled and shook his head walking up to me and as if he read my mind he said

"Not Vincent Aerith"

I blinked and stepped back from him, I was too shocked at the moment to run away, my legs felt like they were made of lead as I tried to move them. Zack pulled out his phone and began to dial.

"You know you keep a lot of secrets Aerith" He smirked as he waited for whoever to pick up. "First the self defence then Vincent and now this little hiding place"

I bit my lip and looked down feeling the sweat trickle down my neck "S-Shut up" I stuttered

"Hey Cloud" He smiled into the receiver "Pass this to Sephiroth after I hang up, I want you to meet me somewhere; our little Aerith has a new hiding place"


End file.
